Naruto Kaguya Uchiha
by jCOOLn
Summary: During the clan wars the senju clan made an alliance with the Uzumakis. Madara sees this, and decides the Uchiha clan will do the same. They go to the only clan that they respect enough to consider an alliance, the kaguya. To solidify this alliance a man and a woman from both clans are married, and gave birth to a son named Naruto. Harem Dead-Bone-Pulse/Sharingan/Mokuton/Rinnegan
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Kaguya Uchiha

Naruto is an Uchiha back during the clan wars with Madara. But he's only half Uchiha and half Kaguya, because of the peace treaty the mighty Uchiha, and fierce Kaguya sighted (all the Kaguya have the Dead Bone Pulse). A female Kaguya woman (Reumi) is married to a male Uchiha man (Hikaku) as a political marriage to strengthen the peace treaty (Madara needed a powerful allies because he had found out about the Senju had made an alliance with the Uzumaki clan. He and his clan decided they would do the same so they asked the only other clan that they respected, if they would like to form this alliance that's when the Uchiha-Kaguya Alliance was formed) so the man and woman had a son and named him Naruto.

Naruto has white hair and emerald green eyes like his mother, but the Aristotle facial features of the Uchiha with two red dots on his chest that were blood red. Naruto's mother was concerned because the markings of the Kaguya were always a light red and on the forehead, and so was his father since all Uchiha had black hair and eyes.

When they informed both clans they had a doctor examine him. What he found was very shocking. He went to inform the two counsels about his discovery. When he informed them that the physical appearance was a result of the two bloodlines mixing and strengthening one another they were shocked. They later came to an agreement were Naruto would take five wives from each clan so that he could help increase the two clans power.

So over the next seven years Naruto grew up as any Uchiha and or Kaguya would... Learning how to fight. But no matter what they taught him he excelled in it from genjutsu he could make hand seal less illusions without his sharingan.

Tiajutsu was off to say the least for Naruto not to say he didn't excel, but his teachers were polar opposites. The Uchiha taught him of the Uchiha interceptor fist that relies on anticipating an opponent and countering or reversing it on them. The Kaguya was completely different; she told him that one must attach first using the Kaguya style or dance as she called it so that an opponent never got the chance to control the flow of battle. Needless to say the never stopped fighting over who was write or wrong, Naruto figured they were too proud to admit that the others had its advantages over the other and vice versa. Even with this Naruto mastered both styles before his 5th birthday shocking his teachers when he bested them with their own styles and later with the others just throw salt in the wounds.

Madara himself taught Naruto genjutsu although he tried to just teach him the sharingan a genjutsu saying that it was way better and that it was pointless to learn the other. But Naruto insisted and finally convinced him to do it. Naruto was highly praised for his prowess in genjutsu as he could even us it with no hands, the sign of a master.

His ninjutsu was very interesting to say the least when he was checked for his affinity he was shocked to find out he had three affinities at first the paper split in half signifying he had an wind affinity making the Kaguya very happy since half of them had wind while the other water, then one side burst into flames and the other turned to liquid meaning Naruto not only had a wind affinity but a water and fire affinity as well. This was odd to them since they were conflicting natures since water beat fire, and fire beat wind it was usually very difficult to train in the nature that conflicted with the natural one but with the exception for earth style, Naruto would not have that problem.

Form the age of six to seven Naruto and his parents lived with the Kaguya perfecting his water ninjutsu to rival that of Tobirama Senju. After he mastered water he went back to live the next year mastering fire with the Uchiha proving himself as much a natural as Madara himself until he turned eight and went back to live with the Kaguya clan.

Then from eight to nine he lived with the Kaguya clan ounce more to master the wind affinity, he was so skilled in it he could use C rank wind ninjutsu without hand seals. Speaking of seals when naruto herd that there was an entire clan that specialized in it .He instantly wanted to go, but was forbidden by both clans, because of the danger that would bring unto himself. When he asked why they said it was because they were allies with the Senju clan.

Naruto never cared much for vain pride in a clan or mindlessly hating another just because the rest of his clan did. He preferred to make his own opinions through personal experience but always tried to look at the situation from another's point of view so to always keep an open mind.

On his ninth birthday the Kaguya clan and Uchiha clan had a large argument over what Naruto should learn next. The Kaguya believed that they should get to teach him a variety of kenjutsu, something Naruto was looking forward to very much, but the Uchiha believed they should get to teach Naruto a second affinity because the Kaguya got to. They both had good points and finally came to an agreement that the Kaguya could teach Naruto in the way of the sword(all swords), staffs/poles, and other weapons, but the Uchiha got to teach him the lightning release, how to use the gunbai, the sickle and chain, and finally the scythe. So this is how Naruto spent his next two years mastering and perfecting his techniques.

That's not to say that all Naruto did with his life or all he learned. He spent much time with his father and mother who both loved him very much. His father was a leader amongst the Uchiha, so he taught Naruto about strategy, and how to lead, along with how to pick up women, much to the ire of his mother whose feminine furry was legendary amongst the Uchiha, when Hikaku started "corrupting" her baby! His mother was a kind but very strong women who taught him to respect both strangers and friends alike, but mostly to women. She was adamant about Naruto being a gentle man. Naruto always enjoyed spending time with his parents and when they were free from their clan obligations they would always come watch Naruto train.

Around Naruto's 6th birthday Madara and Izuno discovered the mangekyou and the great power that came with it. Naruto and his dad were victims of the clans attempt to gain more power when Naruto's fathers best friend and son, Naruto's best friend tried to kill them in broad daylight in an attempt to gain the mangekyou.

Naruto didn't have as much trouble killing his friend as his father, because Naruto had minimal contact with his friend because of all the training he had plus he realized that if his friend was going to try and kill jus for a little more power than he was no friend of his. Hikaku was a different story entirely and only killed his friend after his friend threatened to kill his son, for killing his own (even though it was his fault in the first place). After that it was very easy to kill the man for even though they were best friends the feeling was only equal to a drop of water in an ocean compared to what he felt for his family.

Naruto's mangekyou sharingan looked like a solid black five point star. Hikaku's looked like three elongated triangles connected together by the smallest sides.

When this happened Naruto was angry and stormed into the Uchiha council told them what happened and demanded that they make intentionally attempting to obtain the mangekyou illegal. Half were for and half were against the power it brought them was great and hard to let go of while on the other hand it was extremely rare even when someone did kill their best friend but after discussing it and realizing that their numbers were dropping to quick they despised to outlaw it.

After this happened Naruto his dad and two others were brought before Madara and Izuno for training there mangekyou Naruto was above average with the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, but truly excelled when he unlocked his Susanoo. It looked like a dark full armored European knight and was solid black. A rather ominous look but still it was powerful. Naruto's father had a lil trouble unlocking the Susanoo bit when he did it looked like a spiky version of Itachi's and was a deep blue in color. It was also discovered that Naruto and his father's mangekyou were special in the fact that they had a fourth ability. Naruto's allowed him to use space time ninjutsu which was highly praised and his father was able to use any genjutsu he wanted without the negative backlash like usual. This was even more highly praised then Naruto's because of his ability to use the Izanagi without his eyes sealing themselves and later invented his own technique he called Kotoamatsukami which brought him and his family even more fame amongst the clans. Not long after his father, Naruto invented his own technique's he called Kamui.

After a while of using the mangekyou sharingan's techniques, an inescapable truth made itself known. Using the mangekyou sharingan led to blindness. This stopped almost all of the Uchiha from attempting to gain its power, because the thing they valued most was their eyes and its abilities.

Naruto's mother forced him and his father to stop using it and said that it was only ok in a life threatening situation, after a long conversation and many beatings, thanks to Naruto's mother; they agreed to stop using it.

Madara being as arrogant as he was didn't even attempt to slow down his use of his new eyes and used it with gusto having the clan attack and spread their domain as far as he could. This only increases when he obtained the eternal mangekyou sharingan when he took his brothers eyes, though few knew how he got them, Naruto being one of them. Naruto being as powerful as he was and having the mangekyou made him one of the leaders of a small group of Uchiha's like his farther. One day he and his father were ordered by Madara to attach a settlement guarded by Samurai. Naruto told the man that reports showed Senju in the area and it was more than likely that they were there to help protect the settlement. Madara couldn't care less and ordered the invasion anyways.

When his father and he were ready to attack, he and his father gave the signal to charge. When they got to the city they went through several hand seals and used the trade mark Great Fireball Jutsu technique of the Uchiha clan on the village. What happened next made Naruto's blood run cold? Trees formed a wall and water rose from the ground to protect the village.

He knew that only two people in the world could make water appear without an already existing water source, and since he didn't do it there was only one else, and if that weren't bad enough there was only one man he knew who could us wood release and they were Tobirama Senju and Hashirama Senju, leaders of the Senju clan, and there best fighters.

Naruto knew that they had almost no chance of winning this fight, so he ordered all Uchiha's to retreat back to their strong hold. He knew they would lose many if not all of their members if the Senju decided to give chase. If it were only Hashirama he would have no doubts he would let them go. He was to kind hearted, but not Tobirama oh no he was different. Cold, calculating, and had no mercy for those that threatened his loved ones, much like Naruto was to his enemy, and just like magic the Senju started to give chase. It seemed that Tobirama's logic won out against Hashirama's compassion.

Naruto knew that what he was about to do was stupid, but he was a leader and leaders had to make the tough discussions in life, so at twelve years old Naruto gave the position of leader to his second in command and ordered him to take the rest and head to safety while he held them off. They argued that they should all fight even if it was to the death. Naruto was happy his friends felt so strongly that they would follow him to the death even with the opportunity to live, but he couldn't he told them he intended to use the mangekyou to buy them the time they would need to get away and that was an order. They didn't look happy but they obeyed. When the other Uchiha were gone only he and his father remained to confront the Senju.

It seemed that they had the same idea, his father tried everything to get Naruto to go with the rest, but after Naruto told him this has to be done, that not only does a commander have to make the tough dissuasions, but that they also have to protect their charges even with their lives. Hikaku was so proud; his only regret was leaving his beautiful wife alone. And so they waited it didn't take too long only a minute or two but when they did there were hundreds of them they saw Tobirama and Hashirama looking at them with confusion.

They asked "what are you two doing? Where is the rest of your group?"

Naruto replied "that's none of your business, besides you're going to have to deal with us before you ever get the chance to go after them anyhow."

Tobirama looked at his brother and could see conflicting emotions going through his eye, and saw anger, curiosity, hesitance, and self-loathing. It was no secret that Hashirama was an honorable man and just the idea of killing a child disgusted him.

That's when he asked "why is a child fighting to protect them why not one of the adults?"

This pissed Naruto off, but schooled his features and replied "if you had taken the time out of your day to look at my back you would have seen that although I am young I am a legal adult of the Uchiha clan.

This surprised Tobirama, because of the level of intelligence behind his words. Naruto had had enough of this and activated his mangekyou sharingan. When the black star appeared so did the dark knight as he had come to call it. This shocked them but when Naruto's father activated his own, they realized why these two believed that they could hold them off long enough for the other Uchiha to escape. The simple matter was that they could, they had tangled with Madara and Izuna's Susanoo enough times to know how dangerous they truly were. While in there shocked stats they noticed that like Madara a Naruto's had a strange oddity about it instead of just three arms it had four strange. While Madara's did only have three arms it did have two faces. Then without no warning Naruto's formed a blade of black flames and attacked. He was repelled by Hiroshima's wood tentacle jutsu that pushed him back. Realizing the danger Tobirama ordered the rest of the Senju clan to retreat to a safe distance. The battle was long and pain full. Naruto and his father worked in perfect unity blocking and defending one another.

Unfortunately for them so did Hashirama and Tobirama. The battle was long and painful, but slowly as the hours dragged on Naruto and his dad started to lose ground. The painful techniques the mangekyou used, plus how chakra taxing they were slowly started to show. After a while Naruto's father could no longer keep it up and his Susanoo went down. Tobirama took advantage of this and using the sword of the thunder god cut him down. As he died he saw his son rush to him, we'll in his general direction as Naruto could only see a haze of light and dark grey. When Naruto found his father he started cry telling his father how sorry he was he couldn't protect him. Then right before he died he consoled him telling him that he doesn't blame Naruto or the Senju's, not that he had any love for them, but if in Tobirama's shoes, he would have done the same. Then he passed on while Naruto was smiling and crying at the same time. He had come to accept that this is the world he lived in and that he should be happy with the life he led. As Tobirama was about to end it his brother caught his hand "we are done here" was all he herd.

He replied "what do you mean done? We have to finish this, before he becomes too powerful and comes back for vengeance" shouted Tobirama.

He went to swing, but then he caught his brother's eye. In it held a look he had never seen before. Then Hiroshima spoke "I did not ask your opinion nor did I give you a choice that was an order and you will follow it."

It took Tobirama a few seconds to understand the situation he was in. His own brother was taking an enemy's side over his, and the way he spoke made him understand the true reason why his brother was leader and not him. It wasn't because he was stronger or could use wood release; it was because he could truly take command of any situation no matter who he was with or against.

Tobirama slowly sheeted his sword turned to his brother and apologized. The look didn't fade or diminish even in the slightest, his brother was mad and extremely disappointed and it showed. It hurt seeing his brother look at him like he was some kind of monster. Finally Hiroshima looked at Naruto and told him he was free to go. What no one saw was the blood that flicked of Hashirama's had, onto Naruto's cut shoulder. Naruto felt a strange sensation of being empowered, but his feelings of sadness for his loss quickly over powered the sensation.

Naruto looked at his general direction with a quizzical look, but decided he too was tired of all this fighting. He closed his faded and bloodied eyes and told him "thank you." After that he sealed up his father's body with a sad smile and slowly started to walk away.

Not long after that Hiroshima looked at Tobirama with a hard cold eye making him flinch and said "I am truly disappointed in you Tobirama". It hurt real deep to hear his brother say that. That was when he made a silent promise to one day prove to his brother he wasn't the cold blooded killer, he thought he was.

Ten days later Naruto finally made it back to the Uchiha clan home. After walking for a week almost completely blind, an old man in a hoarse bound cart stopped by and asked him if he needed any help, he told him he'd give him 5 gold coins to take him to the Uchiha clan. The old man didn't want to go there, because of the rumors of what happens to people who are believed to be spies. After a while of explaining, more gold, and proof that he was an Uchiha the old man agreed. When they got there a couple of the houses were destroyed some of the rode and allot of Uchiha's had black eyes.

The old man was stopped by the gate guard but when they saw who he was with they quickly ushered him in and took Naruto to the hospital. There the nurses and doctors went to work fixing everything they could. After they were done they herd something that sounded like thunder. It kept getting louder until the doors of the room were blown off the hinges with the two guards that were supposed to be protecting him. There stood the strangest sight in the world. The most beautiful women to ever walk the earth with every facial feature now to man and some that had yet to be discovered. Happiness, anger,relief,joy,etc... Finally she jumped on the bed and smothered him in her ample D sized breasts that he secretly enjoyed.

"Oh naru-kun where have you been where's your father, how are you alive, thank god your alive!" asked his mother.

"Yes I'd like to know that as well?" said Madara who suddenly appeared from the shadows.

Naruto gave his sensei a long hard look...well as long and hard as a blind guy could get and replied" I told you we should have sent scouts to make sure there weren't Senju there, but no. In your infinite wisdom you decided it wouldn't matter and that it was pointless. Well I'll bet you wish you had listened to someone or something else besides that over inflated ego of yours. Now we have lost two of our mangekyou sharingan users and had to run with our tails between our legs, which I bet didn't help moral with the rest of the Uchiha!"

The room got deadly quiet and the temperature dropped at least 20 degrees. "What did you say boy!" was Madara's only reply.

"Apparently your eyes are so powerful and omniscient that it's affected your hearing or you rely upon them so much that your other senses have been affected, because I know I didn't stutter" was Naruto's only reply.

There was a silence that hung in the air for what felt like an eternity. Madara appeared to be conflicted like he knew what Naruto said was the truth, but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it.

Naruto for his part had a serious look on his face, but if you looked closely you would see a scowl there as well. Finally, Madara said that he would get the report from the elders later and left.

After explaining everything Naruto and his mother cried for their loss but didn't hold any grudges since they realized the Senju were only doing what anyone would have done. After a while of talking a doctor came in and told Naruto he needed to sleep and that his mother was wanted by the Uchiha council. After saying her goodbyes she left Naruto who quickly feel into a deep sleep.

When Reumi finally got to the council she asked kindly what they need although they knew she wanted to hurry up to get back to Naruto." He hemm...we of the Uchiha council would like to offer you Miss Kaguya our heartfelt apologize about what happened to your son and husband."

"Sigh although it still hurts and stings I truly will miss my husband. I loved him so much, but at least I still have my son and I am planning on giving him one of my eyes since we are family. That way he will still be able to follow his dream."

There was a collective gasp from this, no one expected for her to care so much about her son that she would go to this extent not even Madara who spent so much time with him.

"Well we are so happy you are so willing to make such sacrifices for your son, you truly are an example of what every family member should be like" he replied.

"Thank you councilor, so what is this meeting about?" She asked.

"Sigh this is hard for us to say because of how things have turned out, but we believe that Naruto should receive his father's eyes instead of your own."

She blinked twice and replied "why?"

"It is believed that Naruto will unlock the eternal mangekyou sharingan if he were to receive his father's eyes." was his reply.

She looked at them for a minute but realized they were right. Naruto would only benefit from this anyways. "Alright I will allow it."

There was a collective sigh then Madara spoke "then it shall be done."

They kept Naruto on Novocain the entire time he was in the hospital so he could get adjusted to his eyes.

While Naruto was knocked out, his mother was called back to the Kaguya clan. They were soon going to attack a clan that could turn into water. They battle was long and tedious, but in the end they won. There were losses however, and Reumi was one of them. The Kaguya sent a letter to the Uchiha clan, so that they could inform Naruto, when he woke up.

A week after his mother's death, Naruto awoken from his coma like state.

"Uhhhh what happened?" asked Naruto as he tried to look around. 'Funny, I don't remember being completely blind' thought Naruto, as an afterthought.

"You have been asleep for a full month, so that you could get adjusted to your new eyes." Spoke a kind voice from the dark.

"New eyes?" asked Naruto, as he touched the bandages covering his eyes.

"Yes, your eyes were replaced with your fathers, now you have the eternal mangekyou sharingan." Spoke the voice.

"Ohhh is that so." Spoke a sad Naruto. 'Must have been Madara trying to get more power for the clan. He didn't even think to ask me how I felt about it' thought Naruto.

"Ok well you are ready to have the bandages removed now." Spoke the voice once again.

Five minutes later, the bandages had been removed. As Naruto looked around, he saw something he wished he hadn't. Standing in the corner with his red samurai armor, was Madara.

"Oh god, every time I talk to you something bad happens. What do 'you' want Madara." Spoke an annoyed Naruto.

"That isn't a very kind way to speak to someone who took time out of his day to train you now is it." Replied a stoke Madara.

"No it's not. It's the way I address someone I don't like, who always seems like the one making my life worse. I know you had something to do with me having these eyes, and an ulterior reason for me having them. So why are you here?" Spoke soul as he activated his sharingan.

"It appears you still hold a grudge against me, even though it was the Senju that killed your father. It also seems your right about me being the bearer of bad news for you. It seems while your mother was away with her clan, she fell in battle against a water using clan. She was also the one who agreed to have your eyes transplanted with your fathers, although its true it was my idea." Spoke Madara as he prepared for Naruto to attack him.

"So mom's dead to huh? Well then I guess I have nothing left in this world to live for." Spoke Naruto, as tears flowed from his eyes like rain.

"Nothing to live for? You have the eternal mangekyou sharingan. You could do almost anything you want to. With power you can obtain anything!" Spoke Madara as he approached Naruto's bed.

"I'm not like you Madara! I didn't kill my father to obtain this power, nor did I kill my best friend to gain the mangekyou on purpose. I'm not a power hungry ass, who only cares about himself. What I want is my family, my mother, father, and maybe a girlfriend to bring around the house. I'm not some sad man who is always alone, festering in a senseless hate. Get out of here! I never want to see your face around me again, because as far as I'm concerned, you took my family from me." Spoke a very pissed Naruto, whose mangekyou was flaring.

Madara was shocked. He couldn't understand why this boy wasn't celebrating his recently acquired power. Not only that, but he was blaming him for both his mother, and father's death. He could understand his father's death being pinned on him, but his mothers had nothing to do with him. Finally, the things Naruto said about him, bothered him. It was true he was alone. It was true he was always angry. It was also true that he always seemed to be around when something bad happened to Naruto. Finally after thinking for a minute, Madara spoke.

"It is clear to me that you're upset about your parents. I will come back when you're feeling better." After that he quickly disappeared.

After that Naruto left the clans hospital, and went home. Once he got there, it felt so empty. It didn't have that warm welcoming feeling to it. Now it was dark, stale, and cold.

Sigh. 'What am I going to do? If I stay here for too long, I'll turn into a depressed ass hole like Madara. Might as well go train, I don't have anything better to do.

So for the next two and a half years Naruto trained. He completely mastered his eternal mangekyou's techniques. He could control the perception of time, space, and even senses in his Tsukuyomi. He could now control the shape of his Amaterasu with his left eye, and could extinguish it with his right. He had continued to master his Susanoo. He could now make a full body Susanoo, but his greatest achievement with it was when he made it smaller. When he compacted it, it became even stronger while also increasing his overall abilities. It made his Susanoo even more of an absolute defense. He mastered his space-time ninjutsu, he named Kamui. He could teleport anywhere he wanted in seconds, become intangible, teleport him and other things to his personal pocket space, and even kill with it. He often wondered if he could time travel with it, but never attempted to do so. He also mastered his father's personal mangekyou technique, the Kotoamatsukami. He mastered it by subduing bandits, and slowly gaining the ability to enter their minds, then alter, implant, or even completely destroy memories. The techniques took a while to completely master to his liking, but when he did master them he was very pleased.

He also started to create his own jutsu. His first one was called the Chidori. It was an A ranked lighting jutsu, that let him kill by shoving his hand through someone's chest. He practiced it by having himself fight shadow clones with it. He realized that it was too much of a specific situation technique. He wanted to be a able to use it in any situation so he made variations to it. He made the Chidori Current, Chidori Flow, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Lightning Cutter, and the Lightning Transmission.

He also went through the Uchiha library, and mastered many fire, water, wind, and lightning techniques. He mastered two new styles. The shadow fist, which attacked blind spots and vital organs, plus Muyi Tai, which was a very up close, fighting style that used almost every body part to attack. It was also a powerful grappling style.

He continued to learn new genjutsu, so that he didn't need hand signs, or waste time forming them while fighting. He learned to mix his genjutsu with sound, to increase its effectiveness, and range. Recently, he had been inventing new sound based genjutsu.

His mastery of weapons increased as well. He could now use almost every weapon in the Uchiha clan with deadly mastery. When he learned to channel fire, wind, and lightning through his weapons it only increased his effective use of his weapons.

What shocked him the most was his new found ability to control wood. While he was going through the jutsu he had copied, he remembered some of the ones he saw Hashirama use. For the hell of it, he went through the hand signs for the 'Nativity of a world covered in trees' jutsu. He was shocked when giant trees started to sprout out of the ground. He later mastered earth release, and went on to master wood release. He made many jutsu for it that he planned to 'drop' if he ever saw Hashirama again, as a thank you for the ability. He wasn't sure how he got it, but figured it somehow involved Hashirama.

The last few months of his training he had been learning medical ninjutsu, what the clan knew about fuinjutsu, and increasing his sensor abilities.

Now Naruto is twelve, and is sleeping in his house, when he hears a knock at his door.

'Knock! knock!'

"What?" shouted Naruto as he got out of bed. Making his way to the door, he sees someone he didn't want to see. Madara was sitting on his coach like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I said, 'what' not 'let yourself in'." Spoke Naruto as he made two cups of tea. Even if he hated Madara, he would show manners, just like his mother taught him.

"I see you still dislike me, although I don't think I deserve it." Spoke Madara as he took a cup of tea.

"Every time I speak with you, something bad happens." Spoke an annoyed Naruto, as he took his cup and sat in his chair.

"Those were a one in a million chance happenings. That isn't what I came to talk to you about though. We have a mission, and you're coming with." Spoke Madara as he leaned forward on the couch.

"Oh! And what mission does the all-knowing leader of the Uchiha clan have for me." Spoke Naruto, with much sarcasm in his voice. Ever since he found out his mother was dead, he took every chance he got to put Madara in his place. When Madara said attack a village, Naruto said go around. When Madara said steal from a clan, Naruto pointed out a better target to steal from. It pissed Madara off, but he knew why Naruto was doing it to him.

Before Madara had become a powerful ass hole, he spent a lot of time with naruto. He would train him, and over time they developed a brotherly bond. But Madara became obsessed with power, and in a moment of stupidity, sent Naruto and his father to fight a large force of senju with just a handful of fighters. This ended up with Naruto becoming an orphan. Naruto blamed Madara for it, and had hated him ever since.

"Sigh, look we will be going to battle against the Senju once more. They don't have the Uzumaki's with them so we won't be calling the Kaguya to help us. We will fight and kill Hashirama, and his brother Tobirama." Spoke Madara with emphasis.

"You know if you think about Hashirama anymore then you already do, I'm going to start questioning your true feelings for him, because all this stalking isn't healthy." Spoke a smirking Naruto.

"I'm not stalking him; I'm trying to kill him!" Shouted Madara, as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Sure whatever you say. I bet you weren't secretly jealous when we found out he was marring an Uzumaki 'woman' were you." Spoke Naruto as he followed Madara.

"Shut up! I don't like him, I hate him!" shouted Madara.

"Whatever." Spoke Naruto as he grabbed his storage scroll that held all of his supplies. Then after strapping on is black armor and chokuto he started to follow Madara out of the house.

Three days later half of the Uchiha's fighting force was staring down half of the Senju's fighting force plus one red head woman.

"Looks like his wife is here, so don't get to jealous Madara." Spoke Naruto, as he gripped his chokuto.

"For the hundredth time it's not like that!" shouted Madara. He then raised his hand then let it drop; signaling for the Uchiha to charge, then Hashirama did the same. When the two opposing forces met all hell broke loose. People were killing each other left and right. Fireballs passed earth clones.

As Naruto was fighting, he saw a red and silver blur heading in his direction.

'What is that?' wondered Naruto, as he knocked out another Senju.

After a minute of waiting the red and silver blurs stopped fifty feet in front of him stopping to reveal, it was Tobirama, and Hashirama's Uzumaki wife. When they stopped they stared each other down. Naruto knew immediately what was going on. Tobirama was going to tag team him with the Uzumaki woman.

"It been a while, hasn't it Tobirama." Spoke Naruto, as he readjusted his grip on his chokuto.

"So this is the child that caused you and my husband so much trouble" spoke the red head.

"I don't know about trouble. He and Hashirama had minimal injuries compared to me and my father." Spoke Naruto as he took a defensive stance.

"Yes, but you were able to hold both of them off with such skill. The injuries you two left, made scars larger than anything Madara or his brother ever left." Spoke the red head.

"Don't let Madara hear that or he might get jealous. By the way, may I get your name before the fight?" Spoke Naruto as he watched them get in there fighting stances.

"Of course, I am Mito Uzumaki, the wife if Hashirama Senju. And you are." Asked Mito as she took one of the Uzumaki fighting stances.

"Naruto Kaguya Uchiha, the second wielder of the eternal mangekyou sharingan." Spoke Naruto, as he watched them tense up.

"So you took your fathers eyes, so that you wouldn't go blind." Spoke an angry Tobirama.

"More like they were forced on my while I was in a coma from our fight." Spoke an annoyed Naruto.

"Hmmmm" was Tobirama's only response. Then fast as lightning he went through a series of hand signs.

"Water style: water bullet jutsu!" shouted Tobirama.

Naruto raised up his left index finger and shouted,

"Lightning style: false darkness!" This was the technique he got the inspection for the 'Chidori sharp spear' from, when making his Chidori variations.

Out of the tip of his finger a long bolt of lightning stretched out of Naruto's finger and collided with the water bullet. The lightning cut right through the water bullet, and continued to charge Tobirama.

Just as the jutsu was about to hit, Mito's blade intercepted the lightning. Her blade was covered in wind chakra, so she was able to cut the jutsu in half, rendering it useless.

"Uzumaki sword style: wind slash!" Shouted Mito, as she brought her blade down. When she did this, a blade of wind came off the sword and charged at Naruto.

'What an interesting technique" thought Naruto as he went through various hand signs.

"Fire style: battle encampment!" Shouted Naruto as a pillar of fire surrounded him.

When the wind blade connected, it puffed out of existence. That's when Tobirama started going through hand signs.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" Shouted Tobirama, as a giant dragon made of water suddenly formed in midair, and charged Naruto. The dragon broke right through the barrier, but was met with a long blade of lightning, that cut off its head.

"Chokuto: Chidori flow!" shouted soul.

When Tobirama and Mito saw the lightning blade they were amazed.

"You were able to transfer a jutsu into your sword to act as a chakra flow technique." Spoke Mito with awww.

The battle raged on as all three of them gave it their all. Naruto didn't use his eternal mangekyou sharingan, or his wood release, because he didn't need to. The battle continued until an unfamiliar sensation in his eyes, started to appear. Finally it got so annoying that he pushed mass amounts of chakra into his eyes, when he did a large explosion blasted Mito, and Tobirama way from him. He felt so tired after that technique. It was weird he could even use a technique he had never even seen before. When he looked down he was shocked at what he saw. In one of the puddles from Tobirama's many water jutsu's was his reflection. In his reflection though wasn't his sharingan or even the eternal sharingan, no this was a dojutsu of legends. It was silver in color, with three rings going around the pupil. He was so shocked that he stopped channeling so much chakra into his eyes. That's when they deformed, back into the eternal Sharingan.

'Hmmmm, I must be able to activate all three forms of my dojutsu's, depending on how much chakra I push into my eyes' thought Naruto.

What Naruto didn't know was Mito had recovered, and saw his Rinnegan. She knew it would be very difficult to defeat Naruto once he started using his mangekyou, but now that he somehow activated the rare dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan they were screwed. So she did the only thing, she could think of to save her new found family. Going through a few hand seals she shouted.

"Uzumaki secret sealing jutsu: eternal rest!" As she shouted this, she placed her hands on the ground. Black symbols appeared on her arms that moved like snakes on the ground. Before Naruto could react they were upon him. Just when he was about to blast them off, Mito appeared in front of him with a piece of paper. She then slammed the paper into his chest and shouted.

"Seal!" After she shouted this the black symbols started to drag him into the paper. He knew he could escape, but decided to see were this led. A large puff later Naruto was gone, and the piece of paper became flat, and hard. On the paper were seals with the name 'Naruto' in the center.

"You got him? Good now tear up that piece of paper so he doesn't survive." Spoke Tobirama.

"I can't. Once the jutsu is done the item that was used in the sealing, becomes indestructible. We will have to hide it so no one ever finds it, and releases what is to be a surly mad Uchiha." Spoke Mito. She didn't tell him about the Rinnegan, so the hatred of the Uchiha didn't increase.


	2. Chapter 2

100 years later.

(No bloodline purge in Kiri)

(The Kaguya clan died out thanks to that disease Kimimaro has, so Naruto and Kimimaro are the last Kaguya for now)

(I do not own Naruto, or anything that is in the Naruto story, just a fan righting the story I a way I think would make it much more badass)

(Instead of Naruto it will be Naruko. She will still be related to the Uzumaki and the nine tails jinchuriki)

As Naruko ran through the forest with the forbidden scroll, she felt a strange turn in destiny. When she finally got to her destination, she unrolled the scroll. As she was going through the various techniques, she happened upon a small square piece of paper. As she examined it she saw a name on it.

'Naruto? Who's that?' wondered Naruko as she channels chakra into the seal. A second later a huge puff of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke finally cleared, a tall boy with white hair, tan skin, strong looking muscles, and green eyes appeared, wearing a black samurai outfit. He then looked at Naruko, and spoke.

"Who are you blonde?" asked the mystery man.

"Naruko Uzumaki" spoke the shocked Naruko.

Naruko had one long ponytail, full of strait blonde hair. She had two sky blue eyes, with lightly tanned skin. She was about to his nose in height. She had two B sized breasts, and a nice bubble butt. Over all she was very lovely.

"Oh hey, I'm Naruto Uchiha, and I have a few questions for you, if that is ok with you" Spoke Naruto.

"Hmmm well I sort of have to learn a technique out of this scroll, before anyone finds me, or I won't pass." Spoke Naruko as she started to go over the scroll.

"Pass? Pass what?" asked Naruto as he sat down.

"To pass my secret make up exam, so I can become a ninja." Spoke Naruko.

"Oh so you're from a clan! Which clan are you from?" asked Naruto as he looked around. 'These trees look like Hashirama's. Could I be in the Senju strong hold? If I was though, why is she not scared of me?' wondered Naruto.

"No I'm not from a clan. I'm a civilian, trying to become a ninja." Spoke Naruko, as she examined the scroll.

"Civilian? Why would a clan teach a civilian?" asked a now curious Naruto. 'Maybe she has some kind of special ability, or something like that, but it's weird, I have never heard of a blond Uzumaki'

"A clan isn't teaching me. Konoha is teaching me." Spoke Naruko as she went through the hand seals for the jutsu she found.

"What's a Konoha?" asked a now extremely curious Naruto. He had activated his sharingan, and looked through the scroll when she wasn't looking, to memorize all the techniques. Some of the techniques were less than pleasant like that 'Impure Resurrection Technique', that Naruto erased when Naruko was preoccupied trying to learn the shadow clone jutsu.

"You know Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, and the strongest of the five great nations." Spoke Naruko, in a 'this is common sense' voice.

Naruto had had enough of this, and looked Naruko in the eye. He then used the Kotoamatsukami on her. As he was looking through her memories, he saw how had her life had been. The neglect, being kicked out of stores, how people refused to acknowledge her existence. Her school life, where she learned the little she knew about history. He also learned about the Uchiha massacre. It saddened him his clan was almost extinct, but would deal with that later. As he was going through her memories he found himself in a big room. In the room was a giant gate, with the word 'seal' written on it. As he was examining the gate, two pairs of blood red eyes appeared. Then the siloet of a giant fox with nine tails could be seen. Then out of nowhere it attacked the gate.

"Damn you! I almost killed you, you stupid brat! How is it I am once again sealed, but this time into a damn Uchiha!" shouted the angry fox.

"Uhhhhmmm, wrong person, I was just kind of looking through this girls memories, when I came upon you. You're the great nine tailed fox are you not? How are you locked up in here?" asked Naruto, as he examined the gate. He knew about the great nine bijuu. The violent ones roamed the land and destroyed everything they came across, but the others just made their homes and attacked anyone that wandered into their domain. The clans could sense them coming, and would escape before confronting them, but the civilians weren't so lucky.

"It was those damn three!" shouted the fox.

"Three?" Asked Naruto as his eyebrow rose.

"Yes! Hashirama Senju with that damned wood release that he used to subdue me, and my kin, Madara Uchiha for using his accursed eyes that he used to enslave me, which he did twice, once when he was fighting Hashirama, and another time, about twelve years ago, finally the worst of them all, Mito Uzumaki for creating a seal that in prisons bijuu, so that they could be used as weapons from the inside of humans!" shouted the nine tails.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say someone used this seal on you, and that's why you're trapped within this girl." Spoke Naruto as he started putting two and two together.

"Yes! After they in prisoned me, they went out and captured my kin, and gave them away like some kind of trinkets! Now we have all been sealed constantly for almost a hundred years." Spoke the nine tails.

"Wow, that totally sucks man. I am sorry about what Madara did, he was always a total ass, but there is not much I can do to help you as I do not know enough about seals to compete with a seal master from the Uzumaki clan. You should know since you were sealed inside of her, so why don't you get yourself out" asked Naruto. He figured the bijuu should know more about seals then anyone in the world thanks to who his first jailor was.

"I can't use my chakra to form seals thanks to the seal suppressing my abilities, and then it takes a small portion of my chakra, converts it to human chakra, and then injects it into the jailors body increasing the chakra reserves, and also giving the jailor some added benefits depending on which bijuu the person has sealed inside them" spoke the nine tails.

"Added benefits" asked a curious Naruto. He had giant chakra reserves that dwarfed easily, but she didn't have any REAL ninja training, so it was incredible that she had so much. If you add her Uzumaki heritage which gave her very powerful chakra, and the extra chakra the nine tailed fox gave her, then you have the potential for a ninjutsu power house. The only problem is that getting her chakra control under control would be a nightmare if not trained to control it from a young age.

"Yes each of the nine bijuu that are sealed within their jailors gives the jailor, although not willingly, a certain power, somewhat like a bloodline, to the jailor that increases their power. The jinchuriki of the one tailed bijuu is given the power to control sand, and a powerful wind release, the two tails gives the user a powerful fire release, highly flexible muscles, and the ability to grow and use their claws as weapons, the three tails gives the user a powerful water release and the ability to use coral ninjutsu, the four tails gives his jailor the ability to use lava release like the bloodline which is a combination of earth and fire release, the five tails gives the user the ability to use steam, or something like that, the six tails jinchuriki gets a real nasty ability to be able to use a corrosive like substance that comes in both a liquid and gas form that can even burn the skin of a bijuu, the seven tails lets their jinchuriki fly, and use some kind of bite technique, but I am unsure how that works, the eight tails is a real pain in the ass, because he is one of the more friendly bijuu so his jinchuriki usually get more abilities. The eight tails give his jinchuriki the ability to use ink based ninjutsu, disrupt even the best genjutsu, and is more likely to give his host a bit of his chakra. I, being the greatest of the nine bijuu, do not like giving my chakra away, unless it is a life or death situation. I give my host an incredible healing and regeneration ability. It is, in my opinion, the best ability given by a bijuu, and it truly shows that I am the greatest bijuu in the world. All jinchuriki have massive chakra reserves thanks to their bijuu, and have a type of immunity to demonic chakra, although they can still be hurt by it if they receive too much. The only set back to this is that it makes genjutsu almost impossible, as well as hiding their presence so stealth usually is not a jinchuriki's forte" spoke the nine tailed fox, which was making him-self seem more important, regardless of being imprisoned in a little girl.

"Well I must say that I am impressed with not only you, but your kin. They all give such incredible abilities, and I must admit yours truly is the best. You probably do not realize this, but I am not from this time period. I am from the time of the clan wars, and I to was imprisoned in a seal by Mito Uzumaki" spoke Naruto, hoping to get the walking mass of hate to well not hate him.

"Yes I remember you. I saw Mito's memories as she sealed me, but she was able to cut me off from seeing her whole life midway through her fight with you. She was not to happy I saw her memories, and made sure to lock me up very tightly from then on out. Then the second jinchuriki was far from benevolent, and used some kind of chakra chains that were even able to restrain me, and had me tied to a small moon shaped stone for the entire time I was sealed inside of her, unless she was trying to force me to give her chakra, which I am proud to say she never got. I am so happy I was able to kill her before I was resealed" spoke the nine tailed fox. He started off in a remembrance like state, and then turned to crazy angry, and then a dark sense of joy. Naruto figured that Naruko's mother was not very kind to him.

"Well I am sorry about what I allowed to happen while I wallowed in myself pity" spoke Naruto, in an honest voice, although he was glad that the nine tails did not see his Rinnegan. If only he had not let Mito seal him, and killed Tobirama, then he could have waited for Hashirama to kill Madara, and then swoop in and kill Hashirama after he was tired out. If he did that then he could have taken control of the Uchiha clan, and stopped the creation of the hidden villages, the enslavement of the bijuu, and the destruction of his clans. If he had done that then the Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Kaguya clans would still be standing strong, not stabbed in the back after all the work they put into creating the hidden villages by people who feared their power.

"What do you mean, you allowed to happen to me" asked the great fox. He could sense the darkness in people, and right now all he could feel from this boy was sadness, shame, and loneliness. It was odd to have a human actually feeling anything but hate for a bijuu.

Naruto told the nine tailed fox about how he could have prevented the creation of the hidden villages, the enslavement of the bijuu, and the destruction of the four greatest clans, but choose to mourn the loss of his family.

"Nobody can see the future, and even if you could I doubt it would have done much. Hashirama, his brother, and wife were a formidable foe, and it doubt it would have been as easy as you think to kill them. I sense someone coming so I will 'fill you in' on what I know from the past hundred years. Take this knowledge, and try and find a way to free me" spoke the nine tailed fox.

"Alright deal, but you have to stop messing up Naruko's chakra control. I can tell she will be a valuable asset in the future, and I don't need her blaming you for every little thing that goes wrong" spoke Naruto. He needed allies and this girl had much potential.

"Deal" spoke the nine tailed fox, as his chakra seeped through the gaited fence. There was a little extra chakra left over that slowly started to seep into Naruto. Instantly, the memories of the nine tails were absorbed into him. Everything Mito, the second host Kushina, and Naruko, knew was now his. He especially liked the secret Uzumaki techniques he got from them. After he was done he left Naruko's mind, but not before leaving fifty wind style jutsu in a false memory where she learned each one herself.

In the real world it had only taken a few seconds for all of this to happen. When Naruto cut off the jutsu, Naruko came out of her trance like state.

"You had better start to learning that jutsu fast or you won't pass." Said Naruto, even though he knew it was a trap.

"Oh yea, ok here it goes, one more time. "Shadow clone jutsu" shouted Naruko. To her amazement a perfect shadow clone formed by her side.

"My chakra felt so much smoother for some reason." Spoke Naruko.

'Probably due to not having the most powerful bijuu stuck in your gut messing it up anymore.' thought Naruto.

After a few minutes, and a couple of tries later, Naruko's teacher Mizuki appeared.

"Sensei look I did it!" shouted Naruko.

"Ha I can't believe a demon like you could master a jutsu like that, must be your demonic chakra!" shouted the silver haired chunin.

"What do you mean sensei? What about my test?" Asked Naruko, who was almost in tears?

"There never was a test. I used you to steal the scroll. When I kill you I'm going to copy it down, and give the copy to Orochimaru for power. Then I'll give the original to the Hokage. When everyone finds out I killed you demon child, I'll be a hero!" proclaimed Mizuki.

'Yeap, in a few years these village ninja, are all going to die' thought Naruto.

"Why? Why does everyone hate me?" shouted Naruko.

Laughing Mizuki replied "Because when you were born the nine tailed fox was sealed inside of you to protect Konoha from its wrath. Don't you see! You're the reincarnated Kyuubi!" shouted Mizuki.

Naruko was about to have a break down until she heard Naruto's voice form behind her. She had completely forgotten about him.

"She may have the nine tailed fox sealed inside of her, but that does not make her the nine tailed fox. She is Naruko, a young, beautiful, and fun girl who was dealt a terrible fate in life that she did nothing to deserve, and if you say something like that again I will kill you" proclaimed Naruto, as he comforted Naruko.

"What! That impossible! She is the Kyuubi, there is no way the civilian counsel was wrong!" shouted a confused Mizuki.

"You must be civilian born as your stupidity is showing. There is no way for a bunch of stuck up ass holes who have not spent a day of their lives doing anything ninja related could ever understand something as complex as the sealing arts." Spoke a grinning Naruto. He liked messing with this ass hole.

"You lie!" shouted Mizuki.

"I don't, but it won't matter to you in a second when I kill you." Spoke a calm Naruto.

"Haha you kill me? I'm a chunin, and you're not even a genin." laughed Mizuki.

Naruto pointed his left index finger, and pointed it at Mizuki, and then he spoke, "Chidori Sharp Spear!" shouted Naruto. Then a powerful beam of lightning shot out of his finger, and pierced Mizuki's heart. Then the jutsu faded, and Mizuki fell to the ground dead.

"You killed him!" shouted a panicked Naruko.

"We'll of course I did. What did you think a ninja did? Beat up bad guys, like in some child's story book?" asks Naruto as he searched Mizuki for anything valuable.

"We'll I guess I did." Spoke a quiet Naruko.

"This is the world of ninja. It's a world of death and destruction. Honestly, there's so much corruption in this world it sickens me. How about we go back to that corrupted village and return this scroll hmm?" asked Naruto, as he began to walk in the direction of Konoha.

After fifteen minutes they finally were I front of the Hokage tower. Surrounding the towers were many angry ninja. In the center of the angry ninja was an old man, smiling. He looked as old as the village with all those wrinkles, but Naruto could sense that he was still a fairly powerful ninja.

"Ahh Naruko-chan how good it is to see you. I want to know why you stole the forbidden scroll." Spoke the Hokage in a stern voice.

So Naruko told the Hokage about the Mizuki and the 'special' graduation test. How she found a strange seal, and how Naruto came out. This seemed to make the Hokage clinch his hands, not that anyone saw it besides Naruto. About finding out she was the nine tails host, and made her ask why he never told her, why he let her suffer in ignorance, and made her question if he knew who her parents where. This shock everyone, she then wrapped it up by saying how Naruto killed Mizuki.

"We'll you sure did have an interesting night. Now Mr. Naruto was it? I want to know how you knew of the fox!" demanded the Hokage. What happened next shocked everyone.

"What the fuck did you just say? I dare you to order me again, because if you do I will show you why I was sealed into that piece of paper. Don't make me give you a firsthand experience on how I swatted your sensei around like a restarted child. I don't have to answer to you or anyone else for that matter, and there is nothing you can do. You don't own the nine tailed fox, who do you think you are, the sage of six paths? Ha, you're a long shot form anything like that you old worn leather hand bag." Spoke Naruto with a serious expression as he folded his arms.

"The nine tailed fox is the property of Konoha. If you tell me how you found out about it, then I will be forced to use drastic measures to find out." shouted the Hokage.

"Is that what you think of its jinchuriki to?" questioned Naruto, as he watched Naruko's reaction from the corner of his eye. He knew just how to play at peoples weak spots, and it was obvious that naruko was seeing the world for what it really was. It was a dark lonely world that was dog eat dog, and she was just realizing she was far from leading the pack.

The Hokage could see that Naruto was trying to twist his words. Fighting him would be bad if what Tobirama told him was true. Now he also had the nine tails, at his disposal doubling his might. He didn't want to fight the boy, because that would lead to the end of Konoha.

"No that's not what I meant. I just meant that was the way the bijuu were divided amongst the villages, the nine tails is technically Konoha's." spoke the old kage.

"The nine tailed fox is a living, breathing, entity, that has been sealed inside of three humans constantly for the past hundred years. It hasn't had the chance to even breathe fresh air, while not being controlled for too long. The sage of six paths did not leave the bijuu here, to be used as weapons of war, and I do not owe you anything, so I won't be telling you how I found out." Spoke Naruto as his eyes morphed into his eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"It is true that the sage did not leave the bijuu to be used as weapons of war. If you promise not to unleash it upon Konoha, and do not try and kid nap Naruko to bring to another village, we will be willing to ignor how you found out about it." Spoke the wrinkled kage.

"Alright that sounds agreeable. I will be becoming a ninja of this village to make sure you don't try and put another bijuu inside an unwilling child." Spoke Naruto as he looked at the Hokage.

"That would be acceptable. Here are you, and Naruko's a leaf headband. It will show everyone you are ninja of Konoha now." Spoke the old kage as he handed them both headbands.

"Thanks" spoke a not very enthused Naruto, and Naruko.

"You can have the apartment room next to Naruko, until you find residence somewhere else." Spoke the kage as he began to walk away.

"Hmmmm, so he gave me a room in the red light district, in a roach infested apartment, great." Spoke a very unenthused Naruto.

Looking over at Naruko, Naruto could see the look of hurt on her face. She just herd the one person in her life that she thought cared about her, talking about something he believed couldn't be removed like it belonged to Konoha. She started asking herself, was that all he thought about, when he looked at her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Naruto with a smile on his face.

"I know your hurt, and you have every right to be, but just know that I plan to make things better for you." spoke Naruto as he led her towards their apartment.

She was so excited that someone actually cared for her. He knew about the burden she use to carry, but didn't seem to care. He also seemed worried about her, something she wasn't use to. After a few minutes she could be seen following him like a lost puppy.

'She is cute, maybe...' Was Naruto's last thought before he reached the apartment?

"This place is disgusting." Spoke Naruto in a disbelieving voice.

"It's not so bad." Spoke Naruko, even though he could tell it was forced.

"Whatever. Tomorrow we are getting a new place." Spoke Naruto as he walked into the apartment.

"Nobody else will let me stay in their apartment." Spoke a down trotted Naruko.

"If you swear to not tell anyone, I will tell you a secret." said Naruto.

"I never break a promise, and I promise." Spoke Naruko.

"Ok here it goes. I can use wood release like the Shodai Hokage." Spoke the Naruto.

"How" shouted Naruko.

"I'm not sure. When I was fighting him back in the warring states I just started to be able to use it." Spoke Naruto, as he walked into Naruko's apartment.

"That's amazing! Why don't you want anyone to know?" asked Naruko.

Looking around Naruko's living room Naruto spoke," it's for my own reasons, besides your apartment is nasty. The reason I'm telling you, is because I'm going to use a wood release technique to make a house in the forest, then using some Uzumaki sealing techniques build a barrier, to keep the unwanted out." Spoke Naruto as he laid down on the coach.

"Wow that's amazing! How did you learn Uzumaki clan techniques?" asked Naruko.

"We'll since you promised not to tell anyone my secrets, I'll tell you. Back in the warring states Hashirama got married to an Uzumaki woman. When I met her on the battle field I used a technique that allows me to see a person's memories. I used it on her, and learned there techniques." lied Naruto.

"Wow! What did she do when she found you?" Asked Naruko, like it was a bed time story.

"She sealed me in a tiny piece of paper for a hundred years." laughed Naruto.

"Wow! I bet she was mad" laughed Naruko.

"Naw, she didn't know. I was trying to kill her and the Nidaime Hokage, back before he was Hokage, but she sneak attacked me, and was able to seal me." Spoke Naruto.

"Holy crap, why were you trying to kill the Nidaime" cried Naruko, as she flailed her arms in the air.

"Back during the warring periods the Senju, and Uchiha were the strongest clans in the world, there only competition was the Uzumaki and Kaguya clans. During there peak, two people from the Uchiha and Senju clan rose to prominence. Madara and Izuno were the two from the Uchiha clan. Hashirama and Tobirama were the two from the Senju clan. The four brothers hated each other very much, and constantly tried to kill the other brothers. This continued for a long time. I was born into the Uchiha clan around this time. I was considered the clans prodigy, and quickly rose through the ranks. There is a fourth level to the sharingan, called the mangekyou, and then there is the eternal mangekyou. Through various turns of events, I wound up with the eternal mangekyou sharingan. When I got this power I mastered it, and Madara who also had it made me attack the Senju clan. I fought Tobirama and his brother's kenjutsu master wife Mito Uzumaki, while Madara fought Hashirama. I almost killed Tobirama when Mito caught me off guard. Now I'm here." Spoke Naruto, as he settled in on the coach.

"Wow! You have had an awesome life!" shouted a smiling Naruko.

"Naruko I've never said this to anyone but my mom, but you're very beautiful." Spoke Naruto as he laid down.

Naruko instantly turned beat red, and ran to her room. When she got there, she jumped under her blanket and thought about what happened.

'He called me beautiful! Why did he do that? Nobody has ever called me beautiful. Could he like me? I hope so. Maybe he will tell me tomorrow.' Though Naruko as she got settled in, and fell asleep.

'Why did I say that? She is cute, and seems to be very nice. Could it be that I'm relating to her isolation? I was isolated to be trained, while she is isolated because these civilian ninja have no idea of the finer parts of the ninja world, and judge things without even trying to understand. Whatever I'll think about it in the morning, but first I need to train my Rinnegan as well.' thought Naruto as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Naruko woke up.

'Was that all a dream? Is Naruto still here?' wondered a panicked Naruko. She quickly got dressed, and ran out of her room. When she ran into the living room she found Naruto cooking breakfast.

"Ohhh, you're finally awake. I was worried you would be late for class. I was about to wake you. Now I made biscuits, eggs, bacon, and grits. What would you like?" asked Naruto as he put the food on separate plates.

"Uhhhhmmmm, I usually eat Raman for breakfast" spoke a weary Naruko.

"Raman for breakfast isn't healthy. It's what probably stunted your growth so much. If you want to grow up to be strong, you're going to need a good nutrition." Spoke Naruto as he made Naruko her breakfast.

"Ok" spoke Naruko as she took some of everything.

"Ummmm Naruto where did you get all this? You didn't have any money if I remember correctly." Spoke Naruko as she bit into her bacon and savored the taste.

"I did what a ninja always does when they want something, they can't obtain through normal means." Spoke a cryptic Naruto, as he started to eat his grits.

"You stole it!" shouted an almost hysterical Naruko.

"Yea" Spoke Naruto as he continued to eat.

"That's wrong! You can't just steal whatever you want!" shouted Naruko. She couldn't believe Naruto stole something.

"Let me ask you something Naruko. Do these villagers care if you starve to death?" asked Naruto as he put down his spoon.

Naruko's head dropped, and she whispered, "No."

"Then why do you care if I steal some food from these evil people, if they are hoping you die anyways?" asked Naruto, as he stared into Naruko's blue eyes.

"It's just... Stealing is bad." Spoke Naruko.

"So is killing, but your still trying to become a ninja? Being a ninja isn't some fairy tale were you beat up some bad guys, and everyone loves you for it. If you save a village from some bad guy, then that bad guy will come after you. People get caught in this cycle, and continue to kill until they themselves are killed." Spoke Naruto as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Naruko was at a loss for what to do. In front of here, was probably the only person to actually be kind to her, without an ulterior motive? The things he did though, went against everything she had been taught. She knew she had to make a choice between two paths. She could follow Naruto, and more than likely become an enemy of Konoha, or she could continue to be the village pariah while striving for acceptance. She knew her answer even before she thought about it. She would follow Naruto to hell itself. So taking her spoon she dug into the food Naruto had brought for her.

Naruto was watching Naruko while she was having this internal conflict. He could see she was at a loss for what to do. Then after a while she seemed to come to a decision. Then she just started to dig into her food. After she did this, Naruto knew her discussion. She would follow him, and show the ninja world what happened when you give power to those who have no idea what to do with it.

'This is the Senju clans fault! If I knew they would do something like this, I would have killed Tobirama and Mito so she could never invent that seal! Then after I was done with them, I would have joined Madara, and killed you Hashirama, so you could never invent these ninja villages, then to stop the excess violence I would have killed Madara to make sure he did not go on a killing spree!' thought a very angry Naruto.

Naruko saw the look on Naruto's face. "What's wrong Naruto?" asked Naruko.

"I was just thinking about my new strong dislike of the Senju clan, and there crimes. The Uchiha might have been a clan that only sought to prove that they were the best, but at least they were honest about what they did. The Senju claimed they were making thing better, but in reality were only making things worse. The people believed the Senju were making things better, and soon blamed the Uchiha, for everything that went wrong! At least there all gone, except one worthless one." Spoke Naruto as he walked in the direction of the academy.

"What do you mean 'the Senju clan made everything worse'?" Asked Naruko as she walked down the road ignoring the glares she was receiving.

"The Senju clan did end the warring period with the help of the Uchiha clan, but all they did was getting clans to join together and launch joint attacks. There the ones who gave the villages the bijuu like they were trinkets. They were the ones that instigated the Uchiha massacre by bringing suspicion on them. In the end, all they have done is make everyone's life worse and there treated like heroes. It's disgusting." Spoke Naruto.

As they were walking a man, around mid-thirties with a beer belly steeped in their path and a kitchen knife in hand.

"I heard that the nine tails has possessed another person who was much more powerful to do its bidding. You're the nine tailed foxes new servant, aren't you!" Spoke the man, as he gripped the kitchen knife.

Naruko knew what the man was about to do. She had narrowly avoided the mob that formed from that attack. Before she could tell Naruto he decided to speak.

"Yes and no. You civilians who believe you know anything as complex as the sealing arts are fools, who allow gossip to control your actions, because your brains are too small and ignorant of the real facts. You know nothing and yet you claim to know all. This is what happens when you allow idiot peasants the privilege to live close to ninja. They start believing there experts on the ninja arts, even more so than the ninja they are privileged to live beside." Spoke a monotone Naruto.

"You little demon die!" Shouted the man as he brought his knife down, to try and stab Naruto on top of his head. What happened next made his blood run cold. Naruto had caught the blade in his bare hands, and was slowly bending it to the side.

"You see. Back in my day a peasant wouldn't even raise his voice to a ninja in training, and now they openly attack them in the streets. It appears it's about time to put peasants were they belong." Spoke Naruto, as he flipped the man on his back. The man tried to get up, but Naruto brought his foot down, and crushed his thought. Then he spoke. "Beneath there betters feet." Everything was quiet for a second, and then all of the civilians started shouting, and running away screaming about how the demon child's servant killed someone. Naruto continued his walk like nothing ever happened.

Naruko was shocked. Naruto just killed a civilian, and he continued walking like nothing happened. She knew he wasn't the type to take abuse, and after today everyone would know it. Sighing she ran and caught up with him. A few minutes later they were in front of the academy.

"We'll let's get this over with. I made a shadow clone to go build the house, set up the barriers, and move what little we had to it. You need to increase your skill, so to do that you will make five shadow clones. I will do the same. Don't ask why, just do it." Spoke Naruto as five puffs of smoke surrounded him, without him even using hand sighs.

"Ok" spoke Naruko as she brought up the hand sign for the shadow clone technique. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Shouted Naruko, as five shadow clones formed in the puffs of smoke.

"Ok you five will follow these five, and do everything they tell you to do." Spoke the real Naruto.

"Yes sensei!" Shouted the five Naruko clones

"Ok the real Naruko will be coming with me, so that we can go to the academy." Spoke Naruto as he walked in the academy.

"Ok!" shouted Naruko, as she followed him.

Naruto and Naruko walked into the class room to see the usual sight, although to Naruto it was a perverse excuse of what ninja had become. There kids running around, doing all kind of things that was not useful in becoming ninja. Out of the entire class room he only saw seven who he could honestly say had what it took to become ninja.

The first he noticed was a boy, who was now sleeping, but what nobody, besides Naruto saw was the moment Naruto and Naruko walked in the eyed them with a look that spoke volumes of how smart he was, and what Naruto believed was a very skilled perceptive ability that made Naruto positive he was from Nara clan. The look only lasted for a second, but with Naruto's training, and his sharingan constantly active there was no escaping his eyes.

The next one he saw that had potential was the boy that was sitting beside him. He was talking to a little white dog on his shoulder. The only reason Naruto figured he had what it took to become a ninja was because of how well he could already speak to his nin dog. The Uchiha had had a couple of scrapes with the Inuzaka clan, and were able to learn a few things about them. One of the things was that it took time to learn to speak to nin dogs, but this kid made it look easy, so Naruto figured he better watch him.

The third contestant was a boy who did not move, was almost completely covered in clothes, had thick black glasses, and looked to be very stoke. With his increased hearing capabilities, Naruto was able to make out the low sound of buzzing around the boy. This made Naruto believe he was from either the Aburame clan, or the Kamizuru clan. Naruto figured it was the later, as the Aburame had a reputation for their odd attire.

The fourth was kind of a tossup. She was obviously a Hyuga, if her pail almost pupiless eyes were anything to go by, and she had strong chakra to boot. The only problem Naruto could see was that she appeared to be very shy, and nervous which was a bad thing to be if you wanted to be a ninja, although there were professions that did not involve combat so he figured she would probably go in that direction.

Another tossup would be the fat kid who was sitting beside the Nara. He was constantly stuffing his face, which was a requirement for the Akimichi who used some kind of jutsu that allowed them to burn calories for power, but that was only speculation as the Uchiha clan did not to the mechanics to the jutsu. His problem, much like the Hyuga girl, was that he seemed shy, and also hesitant, which was even worse than being nervous. One second of hesitation is all that it would take to get your-self killed.

The sixed was Naruko obviously. She was a little miss guided, I her understanding of what ninja where and did, but that was not something Naruto was to worried about. She had amazing potential to be a ninjutsu master, and with the help of her strong chakra, large chakra reserves, and the shadow clone jutsu, she was a shoe in to be a ninjutsu master few could even hope to match. She was an Uzumaki so she probably had skills in fuinjutsu, medical ninjutsu, and kenjutsu. Naruto would have to start teaching her how to use a weapon, bring her horrid hand writing up to par, and start and incredibly long process of mastering her large reserves. Naruto would teach her tiajutsu, but only to a certain extent. He would focus on kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, probably not medical ninjutsu as her reserves were far too large for that type of chakra control, then finding her elemental affinity, Gawd he had a lot of work with her, but he knew it would be worth it. He also would have to introduce her to the Nine Tailed Fox, and try and work out some kind of agreement between them. It wouldn't do to have them constantly fighting within her body.

The last one, since he was not counting himself for obvious reasons, was the youngest of the last remaining Uchiha. He had the classic sophisticated features of the Uchiha clan, although that duck butt hair style was kind of funny in Naruto's opinion. Naruto could sense he had fairly strong chakra, not nearly as strong as Naruko's but still it was acceptable in the Uchiha clan. Naruto analyzed the boy very quickly, but did not skip anything. The boy had a runner's physique, knew the 'Great Fireball Jutsu' since he had the Uchiha clan fan symbol on his back, and had classis on his fingers which meant he was probably pretty well versed with throwing weapons. Naruto could see the deep seated hatred the boy had in his eyes, and briefly wondered if his eyes would of looked similar if he himself had given into his hatred for the Senju clan for taking away his father, or when the water using clan took his mother, or just the extreme annoyance Madara was when he was around him.

Naruto made all of these observations the moment he walked in, and the moment he walked in the entire class looked him over trying to discover his connection to Naruko, only to stop when they saw his eyes. When that happened there was pandemonium in the class room. It took the Chunin instructor a few minutes to get the class back in order. He knew about Naruto, but was ordered to keep quite by the Hokage while he tried to find out what to do about the boy.

"Alright class now that I have finally gotten you under control let me introduce you guys to Naruto Kaguya Uchiha. He was found outside Konoha last night, when our previous sensei Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll, but was caught by him, and Naruko. He has spoken to the Hokage, and he believes Naruto is ready to graduate, so he will be taking the final exams with you all. Naruto would you like to introduce yourself" asked the chunin. Naruto could tell he was not very strong, in fact Naruto believed that with six months of training Naruko would easily be able to defeat him in combat. The only thing that the man would have that Naruko would not, would be some small amount of experience, but even a small amount of experience can go a long way if you know how to use it correctly.

"Yea sure I don't mind introducing myself. I am Naruto Kaguya Uchiha. My past is none of your business, so don't ask about it, my skills are a secret as all ninja skills should be so I won't be telling any of you, and I like Naruko-chan, my deceased parents, and sushi. I like stormy nights because they help me sleep better, and I hate to be too hot or cold" spoke Naruto giving off useless facts to appease the masses.

The girls all had stars in their eyes, except the Hyuga who just smiled, and a pink and blond girl who looked confused as they looked at him, and then to the only other Uchiha in the room who was glaring at him. The guys looks varied, but Naruto could tell that they were hoping he was not like 'Him' as they whispered and looked at the other Uchiha. Naruto could only figure that his relative was not a pleasant person to be around.

As Naruto and Naruko started to get settled in, a group of men, four strong, appeared out of the darkness of the room and landed in front of him. They had been tailing him for a bit, but Naruto just figured they were trying to spy on him for the wrinkled leather hand bag of a kage, but it appeared they had another mission.

"Naruto Uchiha. You are wanted by the Hokage for the claims of murdering a civilian. You are to come with us." Spoke the hawk masked ANBU.

"I did kill that civilian, but only after he tried to kill me. I also won't be going anywhere with you. If that wrinkled kage wants to talk to me, then he can get his ancient ass up, and come talk to me himself." Spoke Naruto with a board expression on his face.

"How dare you insult the Hokage you dem..." Was all he got out, before a long blade of lighting was at his throat?

"I dare you to finish that sentence. I. Dare. You." Spoke Naruto in a threatening tone.

"Hawk cool yourself! We have our orders from the Hokage. If he doesn't come, then do not try force. We will inform the Hokage what happened, and see what he says." Spoke the rhino masked ANBU.

After a second they all shunshined out of the class room which instantly caused the class to burst with questions that caused Naruto to feel a head ache start to come on. Many were asking what happened, others saying how cool he was, but the one that pissed him off the most was his fellow clan member. He had demanded that Naruto teach him that jutsu, and any others ones he knew.

"I am sorry, but I personally invented these jutsu, so you are going to have to go somewhere else and learn another jutsu" spoke Naruto in a calm voice, but on the inside he was seething at this kid for demanding things of him. When he was eight years old he had the elders and the leader before Madara showing him respect, this little brat would need to learn who had the power hear, and who did not.

"I demand you teach me those jutsu, or I will go to the civilian council and have you forced to teach me them" shouted the little brat.

"It is going to be had for you to tell the civilian council anything with a crushed wind pipe now wont it" spoke Naruto. Sasuke looked shocked that someone would dare threaten him, but the looked in Naruto's eyes promised he would do so much worse if he started to annoy him. After a few seconds Sasuke went back to his seat and continued to brood.

After that everyone refrained from asking Naruto anymore questions. Finally the day was over and Naruto and Naruko were walking towards a forest, when two ninja appeared in front of them.

"This is the forest of death. You cannot go in there without permission from the Hokage." Spoke the rat masked ANBU.

Naruto closed his eyes and then said, "Kotoamatsukami" as he looked into the ANBU's eyes with his eternal mangekyou sharingan ablaze. "You will let us pass whenever we want. You will tell nobody about us going in here. Am I under stood?" asked Naruto.

And like they were talking to the Hokage himself they replied, "Yes sir!" before disappearing.

"How did you do that?" asked Naruko, as she followed him into the forest.

"It's a very special technique I got from my father." Spoke a somewhat sad Naruto.

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Naruko. She was really starting to like this guy, and seeing him sad hurt her.

"Yea I just miss him." Spoke Naruto as he continued to walk. After twenty minutes they came upon a mansion, with a high wall, that had strange markings on them. As soon as they got to the front door Naruto spoke again. "Bite your finger and drop the blood on this piece of paper." He then handed her a blank piece of paper.

"Why?" asked Naruko.

"It will allow you to pass the barrier, without the nasty shock people get when they try and force their way through." Spoke Naruto with a grin.

"Ha I bet a lot of messenger nin are going to hate you." She spoke as she bit her finger, and allowed the blood to pour on the paper.

Seconds later a clone of Naruto came and took it. A minute later Naruto said it was ok to pass. When they walked inside Naruko was speechless. It was beautiful! It looked like somewhere the fire lord would live.

"Ok release the clone you made, but do it one at a time." Spoke Naruto

"Ok... Release" spoke Naruko.

Instantly memories of chakra control training with Naruto started to rush into her head. She instantly knew how to tree walk, albert the skill was still a little shaky. Sticking her foot out she put it against the wall. Slowly she started to walk up and down the wall.

"How am I doing this?" shouted Naruko.

"The shadow clone jutsu has a very unique attribute, which allows the user to learn everything the clone does. You can use this technique so easily, because your reserves are so large and potent. I had you use that technique so you could learn while we were in the academy." Spoke a grinning Naruto.

"Holy crap that's awesome! What else did you teach my clones?" cried Naruko.

"Haha, release another one, and find out." Spoke Naruto as he walked up the wall, so he would be eye to eye to Naruko.

"Ok, release!" Shouted Naruko as her hands went back to the tiger seal.

Once again memories of training with Naruto rushed in to her mind. It was him teaching her tiajutsu. He was teaching her a style called interceptor fist. He explained it was a style that relied on predicting, redirecting, and countering enemy nin. Naruto also informed her of all the things shadow clones could and could not do. She continued to release her clones. The third one had her find out her affinity and study it, another was teaching her the basics of the Gunbia, and the last one was teaching her to meditate, because according to it, she was to hyperactive to be an effective ninja.

"Wow, this is amazing! Are you going to continue teaching me like this while we're in the accident?" asked Naruko.

"Yea I am. You're too far behind the other students to catch up the normal way so while we're in the academy you will be learning the mental parts of being a ninja. When were out of the academy you will be learning the physical. Basically you will work out, while you're out of the academy." Spoke Naruto.

"Oh ok" said Naruko.

"Now run!" shouted Naruto.

And she did. She ran for the next four hours, then when she was done, did pushups for the next two, then finally sparing until she fainted.

'She really is cute. She didn't complain the entire time I was pushing her. Haha she does have too much stamina though' thought Naruto, as he put Naruko in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

(I CHANGED A LOT OF STUFF IN CHAPTER 2, SO YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO BACK AND RE READ THE CHATPER SO YOU ARE NOT COMPLETELY LOST)

(I do not own Naruto, or anything that is in the Naruto story, just a fan righting the story I a way I think would make it much more badass)

For the next month this training continued. Naruko begged Naruto to teach her something new, so she could prove her skills to her class. Naruto thought it was pointless, but eventually gave in and taught her the vacuum style to further her wind release skills. She eventually learned the 'wind release: great vacuum sphere, vacuum wave, vacuum slash' jutsu. They were very powerful, and were enough to get Naruko to put forth even more effort. She wasn't any genius, but she was without a doubt the hardest worker he had ever met.

Naruto also continued his training. What Naruko didn't know was Naruto created hundreds of clones each morning before she woke up, and had them try and find out all they could about the Rinnegan. He was aware of the gravity release, the ability to see chakra in better colors then the Byakugan, the ability to see barriers, natural five elements, almost perfect chakra control, the ability to summon and command anything he wanted, and the ability to absorb infinite amounts if chakra. He had half of his clones practice and masters these abilities, while the others tried to learn new things. He was also having them learn to activate the Rinnegan in one eye while having the sharingan active in the other. It was very difficult, but it was worth it in his opinion. He also continued to master his wood release bloodline. He felt a powerful pull towards nature, and a strange power coming from it, but decided to put it off until later to look into it, as his Rinnegan, and Mokuton bloodlines were already a lot for him to learn without piling more stuff onto his plate.

"I hope were on the same team." Spoke a worried Naruko.

"Me to. I prefer to look at beautiful women when I fight." Spoke a grinning Naruto, as he watched Naruko turn pink.

Naruko started to stutter, but went mute when she felt Naruto grab her hand. She didn't know what to do so she grabbed it back. She saw Naruto grin even more, and smiled at herself for being able to make it happen.

As they walked they got many glares from the villagers. When they found out that Naruto was a friend of the residential jinchuriki, they started to hate him as much as they did Naruko. When they heard that he brutally murdered someone, and didn't bat an eye lash they went to the Hokage. They were shocked that he took the jinchuriki's side, so they went to the civilian consul instead. They were thrilled when the counselors said they were going to punish Naruto. That's when things started to get weird. After that meeting, every night a councilman would be found in the middle of the streets dead with the number nine burned onto their tongs. Everyone suspected it was either Naruto or Naruko, but could never prove it. Finally when the counsel dropped the charges against Naruto, the murders stopped accruing. Nobody tried to attack, or say anything negative to them ever since.

One day, one the weekend where they did not have class, Naruto and Naruko where walking through the forest when they came upon a group of ANBU who were watching an old mansion. Naruto's curiosity got the better of him, so he used the 'Kotoamatsukami' on one of the ANBU, and discovered they were making sure some little girl did not attack the village, but they did nothing to save the girls family that she had already killed. Apparently the girl had a bloodline that let her genjutsu cause actual damage which was amazing in Naruto's opinion, but the bloodline had gone hay wire and took over the girl. Naruto was not just going to sit there and let someone who needed his help, and could be an invaluable allie sub come to such a crappy fate.

"Alright Naruko-chan this is what we are going to do. We are going to find this girl, save her, and make a new friend" spoke Naruto, as he placed the ANBU team under a powerful genjutsu, and started to walk towards the manor.

"Alright, let's do this" spoke Naruko.

As they approached the house, the front door opened itself to let them in. Naruko thought it was creepy, but Naruto knew it was just genjutsu used to deceive the mind. In reality there was no door there in the first place.

As they went through the house the fought numerous genjutsu monsters, and walked through strange realms that made Naruto wonder where this girl got the idea for them. Eventually they came upon a monstrous form, that did resemble the girl that the ANBU where supposed to be monitoring. Naruto briefly wondered what the Hokage was getting at by letting things get this out of hand.

"What are you two doing hear" demanded the monster.

"We are here to rescue that girl that you are possessing" spoke Naruto in a calm voice.

"Hahaha, sorry but she is mine, and I am going to show this village the true extent of my power" shouted the monster.

"Well I don't care what you do personally, but I don't think that girl in their will want you to do that. I am sure she would much rather do that herself, so you are not necessary" spoke Naruto, as he activated his EMS. Looking into the monster's eyes, he whispered 'Kotoamatsukami'. Instantly the monster's form started to lose its contrast, and slowly it reverted back into a pretty brunet girl. After a few seconds she started to come around.

"Ugh, what happened? Who are you? And why is the demons voice silent" asked the girl, who Naruto knew was named Yakumo.

"Well you were possessed by your own powers which were being manipulated by a negative split personality. I used a very special jutsu to enter your mind, and destroy the split personality. Now you are free from its influence, and can start to become a ninja" spoke Naruto.

"I can't become a ninja. My legs are to week, so I will not be able to become one" spoke Yakumo in a sad voice.

"Don't worry, I know I don't look it, but I am a very skilled in using medical ninjutsu. Give me a few months, and your legs will be as good as new. So what do you say, want to come with us" asked Naruto as he stuck out his hand. Yakumo looked hesitant for a second before taking Naruto's hand changing her life forever.

Now Naruto and Naruko are interring the class room. Many of the new ninja stared at them. In two months Naruto became the undisputed champion of their class. He had killed there teacher, beat all of them in combat without any trouble, and he knew powerful jutsu. Naruko had changed as well. She was the 'dobe' of the year, and now she was at the top in practicality. When the teacher asked them what they learned on their break, Naruko shocked them. She had mastered wind manipulation, and a couple of powerful wind jutsu in two months. When people asked her how she did it she replied, "Naruto is a good teacher". After that everyone wanted to be taught by Naruto, but he refused. The worst one of them was Sasuke. Ever since he found out there was another Uchiha, he would demand Naruto tell him how he activated his sharingan. When Naruto refused he attacked him. Sasuke was shocked when his fire ball jutsu was absorbed into Naruto's hand. Sasuke then tried tiajutsu, which left him black and blue. After his humiliating defeat Sasuke took every opportunity to insult Naruto. What pissed him off was when Naruto just ignored him, or looked at him like a bug. That look reminded Sasuke so much of Itachi, it almost sent him overboard.

"Ok students I'll be calling out your teams." Spoke Iruka.

All the teams are the same except team seven instead of Naruko being placed on it a boy named Sai was.

"Ok for the final team. Team 13 will be Naruto Kaguya Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki, and Yakumo Kurama. Your sensei will be Anko Miriashi." Spoke a shocked Iruka. He couldn't believe Anko would take on students, but when he thought about whom the students was it wasn't much of a surprise.

Yakumo was very happy about her team selection. Two weeks ago, Naruto came across the kumara clan's compound. During this time, Yakumo's bloodline had gone out of control, and killed all of her family. It was about to turn on the ANBU, but then Naruto walked in. Somehow, he defeated the illusion demon, and rescued her from herself. After this happened, he healed her weak body with medical ninjutsu. She couldn't believe someone as young as him, could heal her when nobody from the hospital could. After that they started to get to know each other. She learned a little of his past, his time in Konoha, and about Naruko. Yakumo was very interested in his past, and very angry at Konoha for the way they treated her savior. She also found herself jealous of the way Naruto spoke of Naruko. She had developed a crush on him, and wanted to be his. After she met with Naruko, she found out there was no solid relationship between the two. After that she spent as much of her free time with Naruto, and Naruko as she could. They all became fast friends, and soon Naruto offered to train her. She wanted to become a medic nin, but also a genjutsu master. Naruto promised to teacher her everything he knew. Since then he has been training her.

Five minutes later a man with spiked hair smoking a cigarette walked in followed by a beautiful red eyed woman with an annoyed look on her face. They were about to speak, when a ball broke thought the widow. There standing in a very revealing outfit was an equally beautiful woman with purple hair shaped like a pineapple, with pupil less brown eyes. Behind her was a banner that read, 'the beautiful and single Anko Miriashi'.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing. "Hahaha oh god I thought we were going to be stuck with some monotone ass, but I can see we got a lovely ball of interesting." laughed Naruto.

Naruko was starting to get jealous. Who did this woman think she was trying to steal her man away from her? Before she could reply though, Anko had taken out some kunai and thrown them at Naruto. That's when everyone went quiet.

When Anko threw the kunai at Naruto, his sharingan wasn't active, but even without them this was child's play. He quickly caught them out of the air. When he did this, he channeled his chidori into them and spun around. When everything was said and done Naruto had a lightning empowered kunai right in front of a very shocked Anko's neck.

"You're going to have to move a little faster, if you want to get the jump on be cutie." Spoke Naruto as he handed the kunai to Anko. He then turned to his team and shouted. "The roof sound good to y'all for a team meeting?"

They all nodded their heads dumbly. Naruto, Naruko, and Yakumo began walking up the stairs leaving the class shocked. Anko picked herself up and whistled.

"Damn now that's what I call a man! Don't get to jealous Kurenia-chan!" shouted Anko, as she shunshined to the roof with a goofy smile on her face.

"Why would I be jealous?" shouted Kurenia. She didn't want anyone to know she had the hots for the jinchuriki's friend. She hadn't meant to tell Anko, but after a few drinks, she was an open book. She couldn't get him out of her mind since the moment she saw him. He looked like a samurai from the warring period, and that exotic white hair, mixed with those piercing green eyes melted her heart instantly. The fact that he didn't check her out for even a second helped to. It also made her worried. She saw the way he was around Naruko, and the Kurama clan heiress, and that made her worried he was already taken. (In this fic Kurenia did not abandon Yakumo, they just never met) She fought tooth and nail to get him on her team but to no avail. The Hokage didn't seem to want to place Naruto with any of the other children. It seemed the clan heads didn't want a loose cannon like him around their children. So she got Kiba instead. He was a pervert, and she hated perverts.

(Back with Naruto and friends plus Anko)

As Naruto and friends finally made it to the roof, they saw a grinning Anko.

"Hey Anko sensei, what's up?" Spoke Naruto as he sat down.

"Nothing much, just that I'm not use to being bested, especially by newly appointed genin. Any ways we were supposed to do a test to see if you could work as a team, but judging by you guys pasts that won't be a problem." Spoke Anko as she cleaned her nails with a kunai.

"So we are a team now right?" asked Yakumo.

"Yep I'll tell the Hokage during the meeting. But enough of that, we should do some introductions. I'll go first. I'm Anko Miriashi. I like dango, snakes, fighting, Kurenia-chan, Yugao-chan, Hana-chan, and sake. I hate bias people, and a certain snake sannin, and judgmental villagers. My hobbies are messing with people, drinking, eating dango, and training. Ok your turn samurai boy." Spoke Anko, as she grinned. That grin stopped when she saw the twinkle in Naruto's eye.

"Haha, ok if you insist hebi-hime" spoke Naruto, as he watched the blush spread across Anko's face. "I like Naruko-chan, Yakumo-chan, training, new things, and teasing. I hate the ninja villages, because there filled with civilians who have no idea about how ninja life works, or the finer branches of the ninja arts, but act like they do. I hate it when someone labels, or judges someone or something without having real knowledge about it. My hobbies are training, finding new ways to do something, manipulating, flirting, and spending time with friends. I don't dream, I make my wants reality. As for what I'm going to make reality, well that's my secret." Spoke Naruto as he continued to smile.

'Wow he's one interesting guy. I can see why Kurenia likes him. If he keeps this up, I might start falling for him' thought Anko, even though she was already crushing but hasn't realized it yet.

"Ok your turn blonde." Spoke Anko, as she left her thoughts.

"Ok my name is Naruko Uzumaki. I like Naruto, and Yakumo, Raman, training, and learning new things. My dislikes are bias villagers who are mean without any real reason. My hobbies are spending time with Yakumo and Naruto, training, and learning new things. My dream for the future is to become a powerful ninja." Spoke Naruko, but Yakumo and Anko both herd the emphasis on Naruto's name.

"Ok your turn princess." Spoke Anko, cutting everyone's musings short.

"Uh hmmm ok. My name is Yakumo Kurama. I like Naruto, Naruko, genjutsu, med-ninjutsu, spending time with friends, training, learning new things, and helping people. I dislike the how the village has treated my friends, how instead of trying to help me, the Hokage just quarantined my home off, and let my bloodline kill my family, my hobbies include spending time with friends, training, and listening to Naruto's stories about his past." Spoke Naruko.

Anko and Naruko could tell Yakumo had a thing for Naruto and it bothered both of them. Anko didn't know why, and Naruko believed Yakumo was trying to steal Naruto from her.

'Hhhhmmm I got a mystery samurai, a jinchuriki, and a heiress with no clan. I sure got an interesting bunch.' thought Anko.

"Ok here is how we will be doing this. Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday we will be training. Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday will for your personal training. If you can't train your selves then why should I?" Spoke Anko.

"That's fine Anko sensei. Naruto is a good teacher, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping us on our off days." Spoke Naruko.

"Oh and what has he taught you?" asked a now curious Anko.

"We'll he's taught us..." Was all Naruko got out, before Naruto put his hand over her mouth? When she looked at his she saw he was going to speak.

"Naruko, a ninja never reveals everything they know, not even to their sensei. Keep that in mind when you talk." Spoke Naruto in a serious voice.

"Ok, we'll he's been familiarizing me with a tiajutsu style he copied a while back. He has also been teaching me chakra control. Helped me learn some jutsu for my wind release, taught me a little bit about the gunbai, and helped me better my genjutsu release technique." Spoke Naruko as she leaned against Naruto with a slight blush on her face, once again annoying both Anko and Yakumo.

"He has taught me some basic med-ninjutsu, helped me better my control over genjutsu and chakra, and has started to teach me how to use a tanto." Spoke Yakumo as she copied Naruko by leaning on Naruto's shoulder. This caused Anko and Naruko to become even more annoyed.

"Wow, you are a good teacher. I hope I don't slow you guys down hahaha." laughed Anko, as she looked around.

"Ok we will be training in the forest of death, and before you complain about it being too dangerous don't, because I don't care." Spoke Anko with a grin. The grin fell as soon as she saw there board faces. Then Naruko raised her hand.

"We live in the forest of death, sensei." Spoke Naruko, as she continued to bury her face in Naruto's shoulder.

"What do you mean you live in the forest of death?" shouted a shocked Anko.

"Naruto used a bunch of clones to build us a house out there. When he saved Yakumo, she moved in with us." Spoke Naruko.

"Ohhh ok well lets meet at your house, and go from there." Spoke Anko, as she regained her composure.

"Alright, here are the coordinates to the house. I trust you with this, so burn it when you're done. Also if you would be so kind, don't tell anyone either." Spoke Naruto as he stood up.

"Alright my lips are sealed. See you guys in a week!" shouted Anko as she shunshined away.

"I so need to learn that." Spoke Naruko, more to herself than anyone else.

"Haha if you do well, I guess I could teach it to y'all." Spoke Naruto, as the space around the three of them started to bend. After it was done bending they were in front of their house.

(2 days later with Anko)

Anko appeared in the Hokage's office with the rest of the jonin sensei's. She could already feel the mistrust, and dislike aimed at her from some of the other jonin, but brushed them off, and walked over to Kurenia.

"Hey Kurenia-chan how were your genin" asked Anko.

"Kiba was being a super pervert when he found out I was his sensei, which made me want to neuter him. Shino was very stoke, and didn't talk much, so there was a sever lack of conversation there, and I am afraid Hinata-chan is as shy as ever. I swear if it was not for her mother, I just could not imagine what she would be like. (In this fic Hinata's mom is still alive, but in a weakened condition. This is why Hinata is not a super shy, unbelievably nervous, etc. person. It will make sense in the future)

"Haha sucks to be you. I got the best team any sensei could ever ask for. Yakumo is great with genjutsu, probably the next genjutsu mistress if you ask me, Naruko has the chakra for a ninjutsu master, and Naruto, well all I can say is WOW. He is the total package if my opinion." Spoke Anko as she started to drool slightly.

"I am so happy for you Anko" spoke Kurenia with annoyance in her voice.

"Ahh is someone jealous they didn't get the mysterious samurai" joked Anko.

"Knock it off Anko" spoke Kurenia with a tint of red on her cheeks. Before Anko could call her out on it, the Hokage cleared his throat.

"Ok so you all have met your teams, so give me your status report" spoke the old Hokage.

"Team 1 fail" spoke a male jonin.

"Team 2 fail" spoke another jonin.

Team 3 fail" spoke a female jonin.

"Team 4 fail" spoke another female jonin.

"Team 5 fail" spoke another jonin.

"Team 6 fail" spoke another jonin.

"Team 7 pass" spoke Kakashi. Everyone was shocked by this, but nobody said anything. Anko secretly thought Kakashi liked being in the spot light like that, but did not comment.

"Team 8 pass" spoke Kurenia. Nobody was surprised by this, but a few were smiling, probably thinking the future clan heads were something special or something like that.

"Team 9 is still in effect so on to the next team" spoke the Hokage.

"Team 10 pass" spoke Asuma. Nobody was surprised at that seeing as he had only future clan heads on his team.

"Team 11 pass" spoke Anko. Everyone was surprised at that, except Kurenia as she figured that was the case. Even that ANBU that were hiding in the shadows were surprised, but masked it relatively well.

"Well that is surprising, but it is always good to have the young stepping into the olds shoes" spoke the Hokage, but on the inside he was panicking. 'I didn't want to put him on the same team as Naruko, but I knew that none of the civilian counsel would have allowed me to place their children with him, and the clan heads were no different which left only Yakumo and Naruko to be his sensei. On top of it all none of my more loyal jonin would take the three of them. They thought Yakumo was possessed by a demon, that Naruko was the nine tailed fox, and Naruto was somehow controlled by them, idiots. I was forced to ask Anko, who I know wouldn't mind, but with the way the village treats her, and that manipulative look in Naruto's eyes I am worried he might try and manipulate her to fight against the village' thought the Hokage.

"Well if that is everything I will let you all go then, except you Anko. There is something I wish to speak to you about" spoke the Hokage.

Anko was surprised the Hokage wanted to talk to her, but after thinking about it he probably wanted to know if she knew anything about Naruto that he didn't.

"Yes Hokage-sama" asked Anko respectfully.

"I am sorry I had to ask you to be the sensei to Naruto, even though he is such a threat, but I really had no other options. I was wondering if you were able to get a read on him" spoke the Hokage.

"Well he is interesting, and not to bad so it is not that big a deal. Naruko has great potential to be a ninjutsu master, Yakumo has the potential to be a genjutsu master, and Naruto well I haven't see any of his abilities as of yet, except when we first met. I through some kunai at him, but he was able to catch them in midair, and stream lightning chakra through one of them fast enough to catch even me off guard" spoke Anko.

"Yes I already knew about his superior skill using lightning release, as well as his superior speed, and strength. Did notice anything special about him" asked the Hokage.

"He has no love for the ninja villages, stating they were causing more problems than they were solving, because the ninja villages allowed civilians to corrupt it, which with our civilian council I am forced to agree on that part. He seems to have made friends with Naruko, and Yakumo, and does not seem too interested in anything than hanging out with them. I don't understand why you are asking me these questions Hokage-sama" stated Anko. She didn't understand why the Hokage was so worked up about Naruto. He was not causing any problems intentionally, and was only making two lonely girls lives better. Something she could relate to, as she wished there had been someone there for her when she had been abandoned by her former sensei.

"I am sorry Anko-chan, but that is top secret. Only me, and my former teammates have been made aware of who exactly that boy is, and some of his history with the founders of the hidden leaf village" spoke the Hokage.

"As you say Hokage-sama" spoke Anko, as she left the aged leaders office.

(With Naruto, and the girls)

"Ok time to get to training. Naruko, its time you start on shape manipulation. Yakumo I think learning an element would be good for you, so let's find out your affinity." Spoke Naruto. He then handed her a piece of paper.

"What do I do with it Naruto sensei?" asked Yakumo, as she examined the piece of paper.

"Chanel your chakra through it, and depending on the reaction, we will find out your affinity." Spoke Naruto as he sat on the couch.

"Ok." Spoke Yakumo. Naruto was shocked at what happened next. The paper turned into a complete liquid. Naruto only knew of two people to ever be able to do this before, himself, and Tobirama. She truly had a powerful water release.

"What does this mean sensei?" asked a shy Yakumo. She saw Naruto's facial expression, and thought the worst.

"We'll your very lucky Yakumo-chan." Spoke Naruto, as he grinned like a mad man.

"What do you mean sensei?" asked a blushing Yakumo.

"Your water release is very powerful. It rivals my own, and Tobirama's. You will be able to us water techniques on the same scale as both of us with the right amount of training." Spoke Naruto, as he made a shadow clone.

"Really" shouted a smiling Yakumo.

"Yeah! Now follow my clone, and do everything he says. We will be adding water release training to your training." Spoke Naruto as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Ok there is one more thing I need to do before I start to train you Naruko-chan" spoke Naruto, as he looked over at Naruko.

"What is that Naruto-kun" asked Naruko.

"We need to talk to the fox" spoke Naruto.

"What, are you insane? We can't do that, what if he tries to kill us" shouted Naruko.

"Whether you like it or not, you are the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. It will only benefit you to be on good speaking terms with your tenant" spoke Naruto.

"Ok" spoke Naruko, although she still did not sound too excited. She looked into Naruto's sharingan eyes, and was instantly inside of a dirty sewer, that had a giant gait blocking off one side, with a piece of paper that read 'SEAL' on the center of it. Then the siloet of a giant nine tailed fox made its self-known. Standing there was the legendary nine tailed fox, radiating pure malice, and anger towards them. Naruko faltered, but was instantly better when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder somehow dissipating the feeling the giant entity was directing at her.

"Why have you come here again, and with my jailor no doubt. Have you come to try and take my chakra" demanded the great bijuu. Naruto knew that if he wanted to he would be able to defeat this bijuu, but it would only be counterproductive, and wit would also make him like Hashirama, Mito, and Madara, and that was something Naruto did not want to be.

"You have been here before" asked Naruko.

"I'll tell you later. No Kyuubi we did not come here to take your chakra. We came here to touch bases as it were and maybe strike up a deal" spoke Naruto.

"What kind of deal" asked the Kyuubi? It was not hard for Naruto to detect the suspicion in his voice and honestly Naruto could not blame him for it.

"Obviously there are things that your past container did not do to make your stay more tolerable, and just tried to take from you what they wanted. I have decided that maybe it would be better to offer you something in exchange for something else" spoke Naruto.

"And what would you be willing to offer me" asked the nine tails.

"Access to certain senses, maybe make this place smell and look better, give you more room in that cage of yours, you know certain little things that would make your stay more tolerable" spoke Naruto.

"What? You want to give him control over my body" shouted the scared Naruko. The Kyuubi was surprised that she did not say it, and Naruto was hoping she didn't piss off the greatest of the nine bijuu.

"No, what I was offering him was the ability to hear what you hear, see what you see, etc. He won't be in control of what you do, but will have the ability to share your senses. You could make this place more tolerable as it is your mind, and he being the greatest bijuu in the world could offer you seeming suitable in return" spoke Naruto, trying to get Naruko to understand how amazing she had it if she played her cards right.

"And what would you want in return for these gifts" asked the Kyuubi. This question let Naruto know that he was at least interested in a deal.

"From what I have read about jinchuriki, the bijuu have the ability to disrupt genjutsu placed on their jinchuriki. I propose that in exchange for making this place more hospitable, you agree to break Naruko out of any and all genjutsu placed on her" spoke Naruto.

The nine tailed fox seemed to go over this in his head. It did sound like a good deal. He would be able to get out of the crappy sewer like room he had been in for the past twelve years and be able to releax in a more suitable environment, and all he would have to do is agree to disrupting the girls chakra whenever someone tried to put some kind of genjutsu on her.

"Alright it is a deal, but only after she changes this place. I will not help if I do not receive my end of the bargain" spoke the nine tails.

"Deal, ok Naruko I want you to picture this room looking like Konoha, and all of the surrounding forests" spoke Naruto.

"Why Konoha" asked Naruko.

"Let's just say I believe our friend here has some pent up rage directed at our not so hospitable village" spoke Naruto.

"Ok, let me try" spoke Naruko. It took a while, but she was eventually able to get the sewer to become a virtual Konoha.

"Oh yes this will do very nicely" spoke the fox, as he watched the villagers run to and fro trying to get away from him.

"So we have a deal" asked Naruto.

"Yes, so long as you keep up your end of the deal, so will I. Is there anything else you would like to trade for" asked the fox. He was honestly curious about what they could trade for next. He was dying to destroy that artificial village that had caused him so much pain, but he was a fox, so he was naturally curious.

"Hmm, I don't know. Is there anything you want that you would be willing to trade for Naruko-chan. It is your body after all" spoke Naruto.

"Well let me think. Could you give me a second affinity?" asked Naruko. Naruto was pleased to see she was thinking with her brain, and not just asking for some flashy jutsu that would not be of any real help.

"I could, but what would you be willing to trade for it" asked the fox. Giving an affinity was easy; creating a bloodline took a long time, and a lot of effort. Things he was not willing to offer any time soon.

"Since I have a wind release which is an offensive affinity, then is should probably get a defensive one. Yakumo-chan has a powerful water affinity, so would you be willing to give me a strong earth affinity for exchange for the ability to see what I see" asked Naruko.

"Hmmm, it does get boring in hear, so seeing the outside world would be nice. Ok I will accept that deal" spoke the fox, but before he could do anything Naruto spoke up.

"Would you be willing to allow Naruko-chan the ability to block you of her senses when it comes to things that are very personal or more sensual" asked Naruto.

"As long as she does not make a habit of it, and only during those situations then yes I will be willing to allow it" spoke the fox.

"Ok just checking" spoke Naruto.

The fox nodded its head, and let its chakra flow into Naruko. After she had absorbed the chakra she was looking more refreshed. This deal only solidified Naruko becoming a ninjutsu master like none before her.

"Alright, now it is my turn to offer a deal. I want access to your sense of hearing in exchange for enhanced senses" spoke the nine tailed fox.

"So my senses will by heightened like those of a fox, in exchange for me letting you hear what I hear" asked Naruko.

"Exactly" spoke the fox.

"That is a pretty good deal. It would be like you wear trained by the Inuzaka clan, but without actually training" spoke Naruto.

"Ok sounds good, I guess we have a deal Kyuubi. Thank you for being so reasonable. The people of the VILLAGE have really got you miss understood" spoke Naruko as she bowed to the Kyuubi.

"Hmph, flattery will get you everywhere" joked the nine tailed fox as he repeated the process of giving Naruko her new enhanced senses.

After they were done making there deal Naruko left her mindscape, but Naruto stood around.

"Why have you not left yet" asked the Kyuubi.

"I thought you could use some help destroying this village" spoke Naruto as he grinned evilly.

"Oh yes you are someone I think will like" spoke the nine tailed fox.

"It would be a privilege to be friends with such a power being" spoke Naruto as he bowed slightly right before he charged the village Susanoo flaring.

The Kyuubi was surprised Naruto had called him a friend but shook it off in his enthusiasm to show Naruto that a tailed beast ball was much better for destroying the village that his Susanoo or his Amaterasu.

For the next week Naruto taught Naruko and Yakumo separately. Naruto continued to pound chakra control into Naruko's thick head. It was not easy for the young girl to learn, but with enough shadow clones, she was able to advance quit well. He was teaching her the gunbai because it was probably the best weapon for a wind release user. It could do it all, defense, offence, supplementary, it was just that good. He continued to improve on her wind release, while also teaching her a few jutsu here and there to keep her interested. Naruto did not teach her much in the way of tiajutsu, as he had heard that his sensei was a master of a certain tiajutsu style that he had never heard of that was perfect for women. Naruto figured she could teach them how to use it, so she will have something to do, and fire release which Naruto knew she was known for using. Naruto was also curious about her snake summons. Summons were rare, and the truly bolstered a ninjas capabilities if they could use them correctly. Naruto figured Yakumo would not be a bad candidate for the snake contract, but Naruko could be just as good, since Naruto did not know what type of users the snake clan preferred. They had yet to start mastering her earth release, but Naruko was so flooded with training she did not have time to care. The other thing that Naruto started to teach her was fuinjutsu. Like he suspected she was a natural at it, and it did not take a lot for Naruto to realize she would one day become a fuinjutsu master.

Naruto also taught Yakumo. She did not have enough chakra to use the shadow clone jutsu effectually, but she was very skilled and Naruto figured she may even be a genius in some shinobi aspects. Naruto of coarse taught her all of the chakra control exercises, tree walking, water walking, and kunai spinning which she found as easy as breathing. Naruto also got around to teaching her more genjutsu techniques. Naruto had her start reading medical ninjutsu books, and was personally teaching her how to use some of the more powerful techniques. It was so easy for Yakumo to learn medical ninjutsu, and Naruto figured medical ninjutsu came to Yakumo like fuinjutsu did to Naruko. Water ninjutsu was coming easily to her, but that was to be expected from someone whose chakra control was as high as her, and whose water release was as strong as hers. Like Naruko Naruto did not teach Yakumo tiajutsu, as he believed it was something Anko should be able to teach them. Naruto introduced Yakumo to the art of poison making and she took to it like a fish to water as well.

Naruto tried to cram as much into their minds as he could, but he only had a week before they saw Anko sensei next time so they only got so far. They were beginners at best, but they were off to a good start.


	4. Chapter 4

(One week since Naruto and the gang last saw Anko-sensei)

Naruto, Naruko, and Yakumo were sitting underneath a large tree that Naruto had made so that they could escape the summer heat while they waited for Anko, as she had told them that this was the day that they were supposed to start training.

"Wonder what is taking Anko-sensei so long to get hear" asked Yakumo, as she leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder. She loved being around him as should could practically feel his warm presence surrounding her.

"Maybe she forgot. It has been a week since we last saw her, and I am sure she has been busy sense then" spoke Naruko, as she copied Yakumo's action. She was not going to lose to the Kurama clan heiress no matter what. If you looked at it from a certain point of view she was the Uzumaki clan heiress, so Yakumo was not any more special than her.

"Maybe she is waiting till we drop our guard to attack us using a giant snake summon" spoke Naruto, as he let a smile grace his lips.

"Yea right there is no way a sensei would use a snake summon to attack fresh genin right out of the academy" laughed Naruko, but then she heard a hissing sound that was much louder than any snake she had ever heard before. She quickly looked up and saw a snake that was easily eight times longer than she was tall, forest green with patches of black, with grass green eyes looking at her with a look of hunger.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH, it is a snake summon" shouted Naruko, as she got up, and made some distance between herself and the giant snake.

When Yakumo saw the snake she instantly cast genjutsu on the surrounding area, and hid herself to regroup and think of a battle strategy. Naruto used his Kamui to escape to a tall tree at the other side of the clearing. He watched Yakumo and Naruko combat the snake, and was proud at what he was seeing, although he admitted he would have to work on their team work skills.

(With Naruko)

"Why would sensei send a giant snake summon to attack us" asked Naruko to no one unparticular. She started going through hand signs as fast as she could. "No matter, after I send this thing back to where it came from I will just ask her. 'Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets Jutsu" shouted Naruko. Instantly ten baseball sized wind bullets shout out of her mouth towards the giant snake.

She was surprised when the snake buried itself underground before the wind jutsu could hit it. That was when she felt the ground underneath her start to shift, and she knew she was in trouble, until a long string of ninja wire wrapped around her and pulled her out of the way. Just as she was out of the way the snake came from out from under the ground, looking pissed that it missed its meal.

(With Yakumo)

Yakumo saw how Naruko's ninjutsu did not work because of the snake's impressive mobility so she started going through a few hand seals. When she was done she whispered "String Bean Binding Illusion." Instantly what looked like string beans ripped out of the ground, and started to restrain the giant snake?

The snake was not into being bound, so it started sniffing the air. When it did this, it turned its head to look directly at Yakumo. Yakumo was shocked that the snake found her so quickly, but was even more shocked when the snake's cheeks started to bulge. In a flash a large powerful ball of water shaped like a snakes head shout out of the snake's mouth and was shooting off towards Yakumo. The water attack would have hit, if the same ninja wire that was used to save Naruko was used to save her as well.

(With Naruto, and the gang)

When Yakumo figured it was safe to open her eyes, she was shocked to find that she was on the shoulder of Naruto, and that Naruko was on his other shoulder. Naruko looked to be enjoying herself as well, which slightly aggravated the Kurama clan heiress.

"What is going on here" asked Yakumo.

Seeing that Yakumo and Naruko where fine, Naruto let them down off of his shoulder ignoring the grown of defiance as the slide off.

"I saw what happened, and am happy to say you girls are coming along nicely, so tell me why were you not able to defeat the snake" spoke Naruto. He had several clones running around to confuse the snake so that it would not find them for now.

"It was too fast. It was able to dodge my wind jutsu, and even counter it without me even scratching it" spoke Naruko.

"Its sense of smell is incredible, and I was not aware it could use water ninjutsu. I also do not have any jutsu strong enough to do any real damage to the snake. Its skin is to strong, and its body is too large" spoke Yakumo as she hung her head.

"So tell me what it is that YALL could have done to defeat it" spoke Naruto, putting inference on the yall.

They looked at each other, and Naruto could tell by the look in their eyes that it finally clicked.

"If we had worked together" spoke Yakumo.

"Then we could have defeated it" finished Naruko.

"Exactly, that is why you are placed on a team. It is so that you could defeat enemies that normally you could not defeat on your own" spoke Naruto.

"I think I understand. Come on Naruko, let's go kick some snake ass" shouted Yakumo, as she and Naruko ran off to find the snake.

"They still have a lot to learn" spoke Naruto, as he watched Anko jump from behind the tree he was looking at.

"They still have amazing potential both individually and as a tag team. Yakumo has amazing genjutsu capabilities and her aspiring medical ninjutsu skills, while Naruko has amazing ninjutsu capabilities as well as a budding skill for fuinjutsu. They are a strange mix, but they just might make it work" spoke Anko, as she watched Naruko, and Yakumo try and defeat her snake summon.

"What are you talking about? Strange women are always the best. They are the ones that always keep things interesting" spoke Naruto, as he eyed Anko, which caused her to blush a little.

"Oh, then what about me? I have been told I am very interesting" spoke Anko, as she took a sexy pose. Naruto just smiled at her attempt to seduce him, but decided to mess around a little, so he used his hands to cup Anko's face, and use them to bring his and her lips centimeters away from each other.

"If you find us a decent C ranked mission instead of the crappy D ranked missions I have heard about then I might just 'SHOW' you what I think about your unique form of interesting" spoke Naruto in a husky voice which seemed to cause Anko's knees to lose some of their strength.

"I… ah… uhm…. I….. uhm" was all Anko could get out, before the sound of a large 'puff' could be heard followed by a large cloud of smoke.

"Hmm, looks like the girls were able to defeat your snake summon" spoke Naruto, as he left to congratulate them leaving Anko to straighten herself out.

(With Yakumo and Naruko)

"We got it" shouted Naruko. She had been able to hit the giant snake with her 'Wind release: Vacuum Great Sphere' after Yakumo placed it under a genjutsu.

"Yea, but it felt a little too easy" spoke Yakumo. She knew that that could not have been what the big fuss was over a summon contract. She was able to put the giant snake under the same 'String Bean Binding Illusion' genjutsu technique, and just like last time it fell for it. That was why Naruko was able to hit it with her wind jutsu because the snake thought it was being restrained with her genjutsu.

"Good work girls. I am so proud of you two for working together and defeating the snake summon" spoke Naruto as he jumped out from behind the tree he was watching them from. He was proud they could work together even though they were both pining for him, and also that they knew how to fight together. The only problem he saw was that neither of them seemed to have any real up close fighting capabilities.

"Yes you girls did amazing for fresh genin" spoke Anko who was standing on a tree branch. She seemed to have recovered from Naruto and her special moment, and seems to of come back even stronger than before.

"Why did you sick your pet snake on us" asked Naruko.

"Do you two really think that I would let you two face a fully grown snake summon just like that. It was a test. She was not trying to actually kill you two, just make you woke together" spoke Anko, who was refusing to make eye contact with Naruto. She was thankful Naruko and Yakumo did not notice.

"Ohhhhh that makes a whole lot more since" said Naruko sarcastically.

"Whatever brats let's just get your training underway. Naruto told me he hasn't started to teach you two any tiajutsu because he heard my style is top of the line. I will also be teaching you two a variety of other things, but we will stick with tiajutsu for now" spoke Anko.

"Yea finally, Naruto said he was going to let you teach us as you knew some great tiajutsu style for women" spoke Naruko.

"Yeap I do, but it requires a lot of flexibility to use, so we will have to get you to very limber" spoke Anko as a creepy grin spread across her face.

For the next two months Anko trained Naruko and Yakumo into the ground. It was harder for Yakumo to keep up as she did not have the natural energy that Naruko had, but it was harder for Naruko to get the stances down as she did not have the natural flexibility that Yakumo had.

Anko made sure to get the endurance up to par by chasing them every day around the forest of death while she threw kunai at them from atop a snake summon that she would ride on as she chased them. Naruto stoke around to make sure nothing bad happened to them, and watched from the shadows to see if Anko could really teach, or if she was just going to scar the girls for life. He was happy to see that she, although not very ethical, could teach and get some very good results.

Naruto had to strong arm Anko into realizing that the girls needed more than just physical training. He had to make her realize that he needed time to teach Yakumo genjutsu and medical ninjutsu, and he could only do that if she was awake and not totally exhausted from running from a thirty foot snake, and the same for Naruko. He needed her calm to learn how to meditate and how to use and make fuinjutsu seals. It was not good enough for her to know how to write seals, she needed to know the basics and the fundamentals of the sealing arts. Naruto would have never claimed to be a true fuinjutsu master, but when the Kyuubi gave him all of the memories of the last two Uzumaki he had been sealed into he could honestly say he was probably the greatest living fuinjutsu master in the entire elemental nations, and he wanted to pass on all of this knowledge onto the last living Uzumaki, but she needed a calm mind to truly grasp the greatness the was fuinjutsu.

(Two months later)

"Anko, you and your team are being called in by the Hokage. The Hokage needs your team for a mission, as Kakashi and his team have run into some trouble and need assistance" Spoke an ANBU ninja that had been sent by the Hokage to give them that message.

"Tell him we will be right their" spoke Anko, as she looked away from the rat masked ANBU ninja on towards Naruko and Yakumo. When the ANBU ninja was gone, Naruto seemed to merge out of a tree.

"Well it looks like we will finally be getting a real mission" spoke Naruto, as he walked towards Anko and team. The girls had come a long way in the last two months, and Naruto could honestly say he was proud of them. The girls wear able to get their tiajutsu up to a level that seemed to please Anko, Naruko mastered earth release, and a few jutsu, and how to make basic fuinjutsu seals. Yakumo learned a bunch of genjutsu from him, and could use high level beginner medical ninjutsu which was amazing since she had only been learning how to use medical ninjutsu for only three months.

"Yes, finally we get to go on a real mission, and not one of those 'custom' missions Naruto and you made for us" spoke Naruko, as she eyed Anko and Naruto who looked like they wanted to laugh but were fighting it with all they had.

"Yea, now we will finally get some real world experience" spoke Yakumo, as she started to follow her team captain and her appointed vice captain Naruto.

After running for a while they wound up in the Hokage's office. It was pretty standard for an office. It had a few book shelves, a wood desk, brown carpet, four pictures of the kages that have graced Konoha with their presence, but the thing Naruto hated what the leather hand bag that was giving them the fake grandfatherly smile. Naruto could tell the old man did actually care somewhat for Naruko, but it was much less than he made it seem.

"What do you want old man? We were training, and we will not be doing any D ranked missions, and I don't care how incompetent Kakashi's team is at catching that wales cat" spoke Naruto, as he eyed the Hokage with a look of disgust. The old man actually wanted him, one of the strongest ninja in the elemental nations, to search for some fat woman's cat that she apparently lost every other day. Naruto took great pleasure in laughing in the old man's face when he offered his team that mission. It was probably the reason the Hokage had not given them any missions yet just to spite him.

"Naruto I do not care who you think you are or where you will speak to me with respect for I am your kage" spoke Hiruzen as he started to stand up. He paused slightly when he saw Naruto activate his sharingan, but to his credit did not let it show on his face.

"I was the second in command next to only Madara Uchiha himself, I am the only other man in history who has wielded the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and the only reason there was a second Hokage is because I showed leniency that I realize I should not of shown as the man was obviously not meant to teach if you, a wrinkled old man who lets children be abused the way you did, or the other crippled student who uses juinjutsu's on people that he kidnaps and brainwashes like your friend Danzō, and I don't think I need to mention the corruption your two friends the other two elders are a part of. No I know who I am, but I believe you have been fooling yourself into thinking you are someone special when you are not" spoke Naruto, as he eyed the Hokage with nothing short of disdain.

The ANBU were ready to strike, Yakumo, Naruko, and Anko looked to be on edge at all the tension in the room, Iruka looked shocked out of his mind that Naruto would speak to the Hokage that way, the Hokage looked ready to explode, but Naruto looked calm, but if one looked closely enough they would see that Naruto was goading the Hokage to attack him with his eyes. It was only due to the Hokage's amazing will power that he was able to restrain himself from attacking Naruto in a fit of rage much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Naruto I will ask you to refrain from making up such wild rumors about the leaders of this village. Now the mission I need you four for is a rather urgent one. Apparently Kakashi and his team have run into some rogue ninja from the hidden mist village, and are believed to be in the company of an even stronger ninja. We need you four to go and act as back up for them" spoke the Hokage, as he handed Anko a scroll wit details on mission. After they got the scroll they left the Hokage's office, but Naruto knew that one day he would watch that man die, and he was sure he would take great pleasure in watching it happen.

(Outside)

"I cannot believe you talked to the Hokage like that and he didn't do anything" spoke Anko with shock and ahhh.

"Whatever. One day I will show that old hand bag what happens when you cross me like he did back when we first started out. After I get him, I will get that bastard Danzō for ordering the death of my clan, and finally when all of their protectors are gone I will get the last of the village elders by burning them to ash with my Amaterasu" spoke Naruto, as walked towards the north entrance to the village.

"I don't know about all of that, but it is true I hold no love for the elders as they are one of the main reasons I don't get promoted" spoke Anko with a bit of anger in her voice.

'Hmmm, maybe there is hope for her yet' thought Naruto.

"Ok team it will take several hours to get to the rendezvous point where team seven is waiting for us, so let's move out" shouted Anko, as she began running towards their destination.

"Right behind you sensei" shouted Yakumo, as she started running after Anko.

"Hey wait for me" shouted Naruko, as she started running after the rest of her team.

'These girls will be the death of me' thought Naruto, as he matched Naruko's speed.

(Four hours later)

"Where are they" shouted an enraged pinket.

"They are on their way I am sure" spoke Kakashi from behind his book.

"I don't see why they are sending an extra team. I am plenty strong enough to defeat anyone we will come across on some stupid C ranked mission" shouted Sasuke, as he heard Sakura yell "Yea" in the background.

"Oh please dickless you stand you are nowhere near as strong as your pink haired whore tells you you are" spoke Sai, as he continued to draw on his note book.

"What did you call Sasuke-kun, and me you freak" shouted Sakura.

"Damn are you guys always this load? I am surprised a rogue ninja hasn't slit all of your throats just to silence the pink haired whore" spoke Naruto, as he exited the tree line.

"What did you call me you" shouted Sakura, but stopped when she caught the brunt of Naruto's killing intent that was being directed at her. It was nowhere near its full power, but it was enough for her to see him killing her via curb stomp.

"So you were the ones the Hokage sent" spoke Kakashi as he eyed Naruto.

Naruto eyed Kakashi right back. He didn't have a problem with Uchiha giving other people that they cared about an eye, but Kakashi's story just did not sit right with Naruto. Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake where basically enemies the whole time they were on their team, and Obito is just so happened to be smashed underneath a boulder exposing the same eye that Kakashi lost, and it just so happened that they became friends in the end. It was weird that that Rin girl was skilled enough with medical ninjutsu to transplant something as complex as an eye, or that Kakashi lost the same eye that Obito didn't. No the story was just too convenient for Naruto's taste, and he suspected fowl pay was involved.

"Yea he figured you and your team were too incompetent to finish it on your own, so he sent the best of the best. In case you are thinking that is you Sasuke let me be the first to tell you that it is not. That title is reserved for me and me alone" spoke Naruto. He did not like Sasuke one bit. He was like an exact replica of Madara, and if Naruto suspected he would ever actually have the chance of becoming as powerful as the man, although he highly doubted it, then he would kill the boy without in hesitation.

"What did you say" shouted Sasuke, as he looked ready to attack Naruto, but to Naruto's displeasure Kakashi stopped him before it could get good.

"Sasuke you cannot attack a fellow leaf nin, and Naruto I would kindly ask you not to insult your comrades in arms" spoke Kakashi.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" spoke Naruto, as he gave Kakashi a lazy stare.

"Right well let's get going. That bridge isn't going to build its self, so we need to get their ASAP" spoke Anko, as she and her team got into the diamond formation around Tazuna.

"Hey we were the ones guarding the old man" shouted Sakura in her whiney voice.

'I almost feel sorry for Kakashi and the rest of his team for having to deal with that annoying bitch, but only almost' thought Naruto, as he ignored Sakura.

"Well now we are, you got a problem with that pinky" asked Naruko.

"Don't you talk to me like that you demo" but that is as far as she got, before a fist connected with her face. The one who delivered the punch was none other than Yakumo, who was looking furious.

"Don't you ever call my friend that again or I will do much worse than that to you" shouted Yakumo.

"Alright everyone needs to calm down. Now Yakumo apologize to Sakura for hitting her" spoke Kakashi.

"I don't think that will be necessary Yakumo-chan. If Kakashi wants an apology, then he will have his genin apologize first, and then we may think about it" spoke Naruto, as he eyed Kakashi. It was obvious the man played favorites as he had ignored everything his team had done, and only gone after Naruto's team.

"Naruto I am a jonin, there for I out rank you, as well as your sensei who is only a special jonin. I order your teammate Yakumo to apologize to Sakura for viscously attacking her without provocation" spoke Kakashi, thinking he had won, that was until Naruto started laughing at him.

"Do you honestly think I care about the ninja grading system? It is obviously flawed as I am much stronger than you, but I digress. Let's be off and please refrain from making ridiculous requests as they are funny, but also annoying" spoke Naruto, as he and his team started to walk off with Tazuna.

The tension was thick as team 7 would not stop glaring at team 11 the whole time they were walking. Naruto took great pleasure in telling them they would have to water walk across the water, and nearly burst out laughing when Kakashi told them that his team did not know the water walking exercise. It was even funnier watching Sasuke and Sakura's faces when they decided that they would walk across the water. Sasuke was obviously jealous, Sakura looked ahhh stuck, Sai didn't look any different, but Naruto could see a calculating look in his eyes. Naruto figured he was mental gathering information to send back to Danzō.

Naruto learned of Danzō completely by accident. One of the ninja that Naruto had used the 'Kotoamatsukami' on had been approached by what Naruto could only assume as a human robot and offered a position in something called root. Naruto searched the entire village until he found the man. Once again Naruto used the 'Kotoamatsukami' on him, and was fairly shocked at what he had learned. Apparently one of the elders by the name of Danzō had failed in his attempt to become Hokage, so he created a secondary organization that was much like the ANBU but they were stripped of emotion, trained to fight robotically, and where basically the elders very own hit squad. Naruto did not like that the man was abducting young children who had potential to be used by the 'root' but didn't do anything for he was sure that the Hokage would suspect him for sure.

'So he must be a jr. root agent' thought Naruto as he eyed Sai for a second before resuming his walk.

"Wow that bridge is amazing" spoke Naruko.

"It truly is. I thought you were blowing smoke out of your ass about being a master bridge builder, but I can see you were not" spoke Naruto, as he examined the bridge. It was massive, and Naruto briefly wondered where they got all of the material to build. 'Maybe the leveled a small mountain' laughed Naruto in his head.

When they made it to land they continued walking towards the city Tazuna lived in. Naruto could sense four chakra signatures hiding in the trees. One of them was pretty good at hiding his chakra signature, but the other three where terrible. Naruto figured even Kakashi's team would have been able to sense them, but he was sadly proven wrong.

"Naruto" whispered Yakumo, but stopped when she saw Naruto nod his head a fraction of an inch. Naruko saw this as well and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. that was when Naruto froze up.

Naruto heard Naruko let out her breath, but that was when he heard the sound of something coming towards them at a high rate of speed. Judging by the sound it was a large weapon of some kind, but none he had ever heard before. Quickly Naruto shouted "Duck", and watched as Anko grabbed tazuna and dragged him to the ground. Sasuke, Naruko, and Yakumo were able to get themselves to the ground but Kakashi had to grab Sakura and drag her to the ground because her reaction time sucked.

Naruto did not drop to the ground. He had been looking for a reason to use his other bloodline, and this just seemed like the perfect opportunity. Naruto let three large bones grow out of his right arm. He lifted up his arm and used it to block the incoming weapon. Only now, because he did not have his sharingan active, did he see that it was some kind of giant butcher knife like sword. It hit him pretty hard, but it was nothing compared to training with Madara, so he used his arm to deflect the giant sword into the air. He looked down and was proud to say that there was not even a scratch on the bone that the sword had hit. The sword landed right in front of a tree, with its blade stuck in the ground, and its handle sticking strait up. After a second a ninja with no shirt on, but oddly facial wrappings appeared standing on top of the sword.

"Well that was unexpected. I thought all of the Kaguya had died out thanks to that little plague of theirs. It looks like one of them was able to escape and make it to Konoha" spoke Zabuza. He was not pleased to be fighting a Kaguya as physical attacks where basically useless against them, but he could use water ninjutsu which was the main weapon against the Kaguya as it was used to drown them.

"My back story would take far too long to explain to someone I am about to kill so you will have to excuse me for not being forthcoming with my back ground" spoke Naruto.

"It is understandable. I am not too interested anyways, but that does not mean I am going to let you leave this place alive" spoke Zabuza, as he began examining his potential enemies. There was Konoha's snake mistress who gained a name for being an A ranked ninja with a strong sadistic side to her, and then there was the sharingan Kakashi which would be very difficult to defeat, but thankfully he had allies, and then there was the genin.

The genin on Kakashi's team did not appear to be much. There were two emos and a pinket which removed any form of stealth from the team Kakashi seemed to be in charge of. On the other hand the snake mistress's team looked capable. The boy was a Kaguya, which meant he had the dead bone pulse bloodline that made them masters of tiajutsu and bukijutsu. He probably knew how to use one element, but if he was anything like his ancestors then he would stick with the dead bone pulse as much as possible. The girl with the long brown hair had the symbol for the Kurama clan, the master genjutsu clan of Konoha, so she will probably stay in the back and use genjutsu to help her team. The blond haired girl had the symbol for the Uzumaki clan on her chest so she was probably a ninjutsu oriented nin, but he should watch out for fuinjutsu traps as well.

"Zabuza Momochi, an A ranked missing nin from Kirigakure. You are wanted in Kiri for attempting to kill the Mizukage, attempting to usurp the government of Kiri, and various assassinations of very influential people throughout the shinobi world" spoke Kakashi.

"Wow you can read the bingo book, good for you Kakashi" spoke Naruto in a bored tone, completely ignoring the angry look Kakashi was giving him.

"Ha, the kid got you there Sharingan Kakashi. Yea I can read the bingo book as well. It says you are an A ranked ninja that has a sharingan eye transplanted into your right eye socket from your dead friend. It said you have copied over a thousand jutsu with that sharingan eye of yours, and that it is the only reason you can use that fire jutsu you are so known for" spoke Zabuza, as he removed the Executioner's Blade from the ground.

'Fire jutsu that needs the sharingan? Is he talking about the Amaterasu?' wondered Naruto.

"Anko you and your team are to guard Tazuna, while my team and I team take care of him" spoke Kakashi, but stopped when he saw Naruto rush past him. "What are you doing" asked a very peeved Kakashi.

"Having some fun, duh. I haven't been able to fight any serious ninja in a while, and I am not going to sit back and let you have all of the fun just because you say so" spoke Naruto, as he extended another set of bones from his left arm, and started to do battle with Zabuza.

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu" shouted Zabuza, as a thick blanket of mist covered the battle field.

"Hmmmm, I had heard of the silent killing method from my studies of the various ninja villages from around the world, but this is not the first time someone has used this jutsu on me, so I know how to fight in it" spoke Naruto.

Zabuza had been sneaking up on Naruto, and brought his blade down on the boy, believing it would cut him in half. He was sadly mistaken when two bones came out of Naruto's shoulder, crisscrossed, and caught the blade in place.

"Unfortunately for you, you are far from mastering the use of that sword. You can swing it around for a while without getting tired, but you use it like a club. You are nowhere near strong enough to use that sword how it was intended to be used, and the mist jutsu only works if you can keep the mist in place. Any decent wind style using ninja could easily blow this mist away taking with it your only real advantage in this fight" spoke Naruto, as he turned his head to look at the enraged face Zabuza was sporting at the moment.

"How dare you say I have not mastered using the Executioner's Blade? I will enjoy killing you" spoke Zabuza, as he placed his foot on Naruto's back to use as leverage to remove the Executioner's Blade. Naruto could of easily taken the sword, and used his bones to pierce Zabuza's foot, but he was still looking for a good fight, so he let the man keep both his foot and the sword.

'Hmmmm, without the silent killing technique and the Executioner's Blade, he really is not that strong. I bet even Naruko and Yakumo could defeat him if they tried hard enough' thought Naruto, as eyed Zabuza.

"Let me show you the difference in our abilities" spoke Naruto.

He began channeling wind chakra into the bones sticking out of his arms. Naruto then used his amazing speed to appear as if he had teleported in front of Zabuza. Zabuza brought up the Executioner's Blade to defend himself, but when Naruto's bone hit the Executioner's Blade, it started to cut through. Naruto was circulating his wind chakra around his bones to act like a chainsaw, and was quickly cutting through the sword. After a few seconds Naruto had cut completely through the Executioner's Blade, and was watching as Zabuza made some distance between them.

'I don't see how he can find me so easily. I am hiding my chakra signature, I am being a silent as possible, and I was using the Executioner's Blade perfectly. Not even a sensor nin should have been able to find me that fast' thought Zabuza, as he began going through hand signs. He figured he ought to bring out the big guns if he wanted to live. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" shouted Zabuza, as a giant dragon made of water came out of the ocean that they were fighting beside.

"Hmph, is that all you got? Pathetic, I will show you a real dragon. 'Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon Jutsu" shouted Naruto, as a large dragon head blasted out of Naruto's mouth. Everyone was confused at what was going on until Naruto started going through another series of hand signs. "Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu" shouted Naruto, as he blew out a large transparent green dragon from out of his mouth. It moved twice as fast as the fire dragon jutsu did, so it easily caught up with the 'Great Fire Dragon Jutsu'. When the two jutsu met, they combined into a giant two headed fire dragon that had both the head of the fire dragon, and the head of the wind dragon. When the combined wind and fire dragon collided with Zabuza's water dragon they easily extinguished it, a continued traveling towards Zabuza. Zabuza had no chance of survival, and was instantly turned to ash by the powerful combination jutsu, or so everyone but Naruto thought.

"And that ladies and gentleman is how it is done" spoke Naruto, as he began walking towards Zabuza's ashes, and picked up the half of the Executioner's Blade that had the handle. After he picked up the Executioner's Blade he began walking back to his team. They were all slack jawed which something Naruto was finding very amusing.

"That was amazing! How did you do that? Will you teach me" asked Naruko, as she glommed him.

"Thanks Naruko-chan. I used two jutsu that I knew could be combined to make an even stronger version of itself. I will one day teach you how to do it, but right now you do not know any elements that will combine together to made a combination jutsu. I could teach you fire release so that you could combine it with your wind jutsu, or I could teach you water release to combine with your earth release to create mud style jutsu, which I would not recommend. I will be teaching Yakumo-chan lightning release to go with her water release, so I think learning fire release would be in your best interest as it can be combined with both wind and earth release" spoke Naruto.

"YATTA I can't wait to start learning" shouted Naruko.

"Hahaha well we will start as soon as we get to Tazuna's house. I also want to fix up this sword, and find someone who will use it right" spoke Naruto, but he was not sure who give it to as he did not want to make a future enemy stronger.

As they continued their walk towards Tazuna's house Naruto was receiving a few new looks. Kakashi was eyeing him warily form behind that pervert book, Sakura looked scared of him which only made Naruto smile, Sai still had that creepy look on his face, but Naruto knew he would try and send some info to Danzō about his skill. Naruto was going to have to augment the boy's memories a bit. Yakumo and Naruko were looking at him like he was some kind of star, but the funniest of all the looks was Anko's hungry look that was in her eyes. Naruto could only assume that acts of violence, power, and dominance turned Anko on in some kind of messed up way.

After another hour of walking they came across a dump of a town that looked like it was made for criminals. Children looked like they were going to starve to death, adults looked lifeless, the buildings looked like they were only standing up one a hope and a dream that these people did not look like they had.

"Well this place is depressing" spoke Naruto, as he continued to follow Tazuna.

"Yes, ever since Gato came here he has only made our lives a living nightmare, and none of the ninja villages would come to our aid" spoke Tazuna with a bit of venom in his drunken voice.

"Why would they not come to help you" asked Naruko, who was still ignorant to a lot of the dark side of the shinobi world.

"Shinobi are hired by contract, which means they are paid to do what they do. Gato made sure the people of wave would not be able to afford to pay for ninja, so he would not have to worry about them. Ninja only work for money, not because it is in the good of their hearts to help them. In a way I agree with the ninja, as who would risk their lives to rescue a bunch of people they do not know for no reward what so ever. It does not make sense to risk your own life if you are not going to gain something you actually need, but Gato only employs thugs and mercenary, well until now that is, so a group of ninja should have been able to sweep out the area with relative ease, but the ninja villages do not care about the suffering of others and only work for money not for moral" spoke Naruto.

When they got to Tazuna's house they were introduced to Tazuna's beautiful daughter, and her emo son. Naruto could already tell that the brat was a complainer, but his mother was obviously the type to try and teach her son by smothering him with love instead of forcing him to see the truth of the world by showing him just how good he has it in comparison to others.

Once they got all settled in, Kakashi and his team went to bed, while Naruto had clones secure the area. After Naruto's clones secured the area Naruto, Anko, Yakumo, and Naruko left to go outside to train. Anko started to train Naruko how to use fire release, and was surprised when Naruko started to use the clones to start learning. Naruto started to teach Yakumo lighting release, as it was an element he knew, and he was sure she would only gain from learning

This routine continued for two weeks. Naruto and Anko would start the day off by helping them master the element of their choosing, then it would move on to chakra control, and manipulation exercises, then stretching, followed by tiajutsu training, and then an hour or two on personal training. Anko would teach Naruko and Yakumo how to make and cure certain poisons, or torture techniques, and then she would hand them over to Naruto for his turn to train them. Naruto continued training Yakumo in genjutsu, medical ninjutsu, and how to use a tanto. He also continued to train Naruko by having her meditate so that she could clear her mind, fuinjutsu, and furthering her skills with the gumbai, although Naruto was far from pleased with it. Back in is day one could get a gunbai that could block S ranked jutsu, but the one Naruto had bought for Naruko was already chipping in some areas, and had hair line fractures on it. That would not due, and Naruto would have to find a way to make her one if he had to. One day Naruko asked him a question that sort of shocked him.

"Hey Naruto-kun what was that thing you did with your bones when you were fighting that mist ninja" asked Naruko.

"You mean the thing I did with my bones? That is another bloodline that I have called the dead bone pulse. It allows me to manipulate my bones in almost any way I want. I can make tools out of them, weapons, use them for different forms of attack, or even make a set of armor under my skin to protect me from attacks" spoke Naruto. He honestly did not use the dead bone pulse that much as it was more of a supplementary bloodline in his opinion, but it did have great advantages, it was just easier to create an armor of bone under his skin and crush other people's bones with his fists, then to create a bone sword to cut them in half.

"Wow that is amazing! I have never heard of someone having more than one bloodline before, but I was talking about when you coated your bones in wind chakra" spoke Naruko. Yakumo's ears seamed to perked up at that as well. Naruto could only guess that she too had been wondering what he had done.

"Yes it is rare, as usually when people with two different bloodlines have a child; it either has one or the other of the parent's bloodlines. The only people I know of that have two bloodlines are the Terumi clan. They have both the boil, and lava release bloodlines. The thing I did with my bones when I coated them in wind chakra is called the 'Flying Swallow Technique'. It is a chakra flow technique that is used to increase an objects overall capabilities. The wind version does increase the piercing abilities of an object, but not to the extent that lighting release does. Wind release's real strength lies in its cutting capabilities. Wind chakra could make an old dull katana sharp enough to cut through solid stone with ease. It is a jonin level technique, but is very useful" spoke Naruto. He could see Naruko as having a hard time from just shouting out that she wanted to learn the technique, but Naruto could tell the meditation skills he had taught her was really starting to help. Yakumo looked very interested as well, but Naruto figured her interest was the lighting version as that was what she was already learning.

"Could you teach it to me" asked Naruko, as she and Yakumo used the puppy dog eye jutsu on him.

"Sigh, alright I will teach it to you two, but not before you two master the elements you two are currently learning" spoke Naruto, with a grin. He knew this type of motivation would really get them to work even harder.

"Alright sensei" shouted Naruko, as she and Yakumo got to work learning how to master lightning and fire release.

For the next two weeks Naruto and Anko trained Naruko and Yakumo into the ground, but what no one knew was that Naruto was training Anko as well. She had seen what Naruto was capable of and how powerful wind jutsu where so she had asked him if he would teach her. She had also seen how useful the 'Flying Swallow Technique' was from watching Asuma use it all the time. She figured it would only help her in the long run. She was not expecting Naruto to put her through the ringer though. He spared with her every day, gave her advice on improving her tiajutsu, showed her easier ways to learn wind release, showed her how to use poison based ninjutsu, and also helped her improve her kunai fighting skills. She could honestly say he was the best teacher she had ever heard of, and was thrilled at everything she was learning.

She was secretly happy with all of the alone time she was getting with Naruto as well. He had not tried any sexual advances on her which was shocking with all the ones she was putting on him, just to tease him. He did tease back, but it was never serious, and that upset her somewhat, but she put up with it. She was also wondering if he would ever look at her with an interest beyond that of sensei and student, but always suppressed those feeling before the pain started to set in.

After a month Naruko, Yakumo, and Anko had finished learning a new element. Naruto was shocked at the speed in which the girls learned. He had heard Anko was praised as a genius before the snake sannin left the village, but was not sure if it was more civilian gossip, or the real deal. Now though he could honestly say he was very impressed with her. As soon as he got back to the village he would be teaching all three of them the chakra flow technique for sure.

As Naruto, his team, and Kakashi and his team were waiting on the bridge, a thick fog rolled in.

"Looks like Gato hired some more mist nin to do his dirty work" spoke Naruto, as he saw six ninja come out of the mist. One had white hair, sharp pointed teeth, a sleeveless shirt, long ANBU pants, and oddly enough water bottles on his hip, and a long sword that looked like a needle. The next two had some kind of breathers on their faces, and their bodies were covered up in rag like clothes. Beside the two twins was a guy with short brown hair, a dumb look on his face, and large muscles. He stood hunchbacked, and Naruto kept thinking about how much he stood like a gorilla. The second to last one had brown hair that spiked out in ever which way, an Iwa jonin vest, and a hard expression on his face. The last one, which is the one that shocked everyone the most, besides Naruto, was Zabuza himself. Apparently he survived Naruto's super powered wind fire dragon combination jutsu.

"Well well well. It looks like we have three highly known A ranked ninja, and two C ranked mist ninja, and an unknown. How about you all introduce yourselves, before I start lopping off your heads, and ohh Zabuza you might want this back" spoke Naruto, as he tossed Zabuza a completely repaired Executioner's Blade.

"Thanks" spoke Zabuza, as he held onto the sword.

"I am Gari, a missing nin from Iwagakura. That is all I will tell you" spoke Gari.

"I am Mangetsu Hozuki, missing nin of Kirigakure and that is all I am going to tell you all" spoke Mangetsu.

"We are the demon brothers, missing nin from Kirigakure" spoke the demon brothers.

"I am Gozu, escaped science experiment from Kusagakura" spoke Gozu.

"You already know who I am" spoke Zabuza.

"True, as you already know who I am, and since I already beat you, I think I will fight someone else. How about you Mangetsu? You up to the challenge" asked Naruto, as bones started to grow out of his body.

"Always" spoke Mangetsu as he took the needle looking sword off of his back.

"Alright Yakumo, and Naruko you two will be working as a team to defeat the demon brothers. If you get into a bind call on me or Anko to give you some assistance. When you defeat them stay back and observe the battle. Anko, you are a capable woman, so you can pick out your own target" spoke Naruto as he charged Mangetsu.

"Hell yea I am and I am going for shirtless wonder" shouted Anko, as she drew two kunai and charged Zabuza.

"Naruko create a few clones and see what they can do. When we get a little info on them then we will come up with a strategy" spoke Yakumo.

Naruko nodded her head and placed her fingers in a cross seal and shouted out "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu". Instantly five clones of Naruko appeared and charged the demon brothers.

"I will take on the Iwa ninja as I have experience fighting them. I want you three to fight the one named Gozu. When you win I want you to stand back, and observe the battle" spoke Kakashi, as he ran towards Gari.

"Hmph, I could take any of those ninja, so why am I stuck fighting the no named one" demanded Sasuke.

"That is because you are weak, and are a no name as well" spoke Sai, as he began drawing on his note book.

"What did you say about Sasuke-kun you" but that was all Sakura got out, before Gozu came out of the ground and swatted her into a tree with ease. The force of the impact knocked her out, something everyone who had ever heard her speak was thankful for.

"Let's get him" spoke Sasuke, as he and Sai got ready for their fight.

"Agreed" spoke Sai.

(Naruto vs Mangetsu)

Naruto brought down his right arm in a vertical swipe with wind chakra infused into them. He was slightly shocked when Mangetsu was not only able to dodge his attack, but also attempt a counter. When Mangetsu dodged his attack he tried to counter by attempting to pierce Naruto's heart with his 'Nuibari'. He too was shocked when Naruto was able to dodge it, but was not fast enough to dodge Naruto's special 'Index Finger Bone Bullet Jutsu'. The bone in the tip of his finger shout out of his finger at amazing speeds covered in wind chakra, and pierced his shoulder. He was surprised to see that Naruto was not surprised to see that he was uninjured when the hole just filled in like it was being filled with water.

"Just as I thought, you are a part of the Hōzuki clan, the clan that has the ability to turn their body into a liquid substance like water and use it in various innovative ways. Your apart of one of the few clan that could actually take on the Kaguya clan and walk away as our bone attacks did not hurt you, and you were able to hurt us by using water based techniques to drown us. Only the Terumi and Yuki clans were able to put up a good fight against us besides your clan, but I know the weaknesses of your clan. You have to rehydrate yourselves so that you can continue to use those liquid body techniques of yours, but since we are right next to the ocean I doubt you will find a shortage of water. Your clan is still susceptible to genjutsu, so there is always that possibility, but your greatest weakness is your weakness to lightning release jutsu. Since water conducts electricity your bodies become a nasty target for lightning based jutsu, and it just so happens I am a master of lightning release" spoke Naruto, as he started channeling lightning chakra into his bones instead of wind release chakra.

"You did your homework, and I can see you are much different from your savage relatives who only knew how to use their bones when they fought. I believe that madness was part of the side effects of the disease that whipped them out, as they all just started acting crazy one day, or so that is what I heard. Just because you can use lighting release does not mean you will defeat me. I have killed many Kumo ninja that specialize in the use of lightning jutsu, and I will do the same to you" spoke Mangetsu, as he readied the Nuibari.

"Bring it" spoke Naruto, as he blasted off, and tried to stab Mangetsu with his lightening empowered bones.

Mangetsu was able to dodge Naruto's attack, and wrapped the thin wire that was connected to the Nuibari around Naruto's arm. When he stopped the wire was tight, so he thumped it, and heard as the wire cut into Naruto's flesh. He was surprised when he heard Naruto speak casually.

"Bad move man" spoke Naruto.

Naruto had used his dead bone pulse to create an armor of bone underneath his skin, so the wire only cut through his skin and nothing else. Naruto also noticed that the wire used to cut into his skin was made of wire, which made Naruto grin. Naruto then channeled a killer dose of lightning chakra though the metal wire and into the finger that Mangetsu still had on the wire. When the lighting hit Mangetsu he started twitching and sputtering and all in all Naruto found it rather amusing. When he stopped channeling lightning into the wire Mangetsu looked like some kind of jelly version of himself, but Naruto know he was still alive.

Discreetly he activated his Rinnegan, and pulled Mangetsu's soul out of his body. Naruto instantly learned how to use all of the swords of the mist, all of the Hōzuki clan techniques, and gained Intel on Kirigakure. Once he was done looking through Mangetsu's memories he released his soul so that he could pass on to the afterlife.

He grabbed the Nuibari and sealed it into a scroll. He pocketed the scroll, and left to check on his team and watch their fights.

(Anko vs Zabuza)

Anko was having a hard time fighting in the fog. It did not help that her opponent was a master at fighting in it either. She racked her brain as she did not like just sitting there waiting to be attacked, but then she had and epiphany. She could not hear on the level Naruto and Zabuza had trained them-selves to be able to, but she did have something that could help her smell where Zabuza was.

"Summoning Jutsu" shouted Anko, as a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke passed a green snake that was barley as long as her for arm, and as thin as her thumb appeared, and looked at her with a bored look.

"What do you want Anko-chan" hissed the obviously feminine voice of the snake.

"I am fighting in this mist, and I can't find my opponent. Could you smell him out with your amazing sense of smell so that I can kill him and get out of this depressing fog" asked Anko. The snake nodded its head, slid up her arm, and then coiled around her neck. After a second it started to sniff the air. After a second It appeared to have picked up the sent.

"He is behind you" hissed the snake. Instantly Anko jumped to the side, and narrowly avoided the giant blade that Zabuza was wielding.

"When I get out of here I am going to ring Naruto-kuns neck for giving Zabuza his sword back" spoke Anko.

"Oh so its Naruto-kun now aye Anko-chan" laughed the snake which sounded weird form all the hissing. Anko flushed but years of training taught her to keep her head in the game and ignore any outside interference.

"He is behind you again" spoke the snake in a bored tone.

"This is getting old, 'Poison Cloud Jutsu" shouted Anko, as a thick purple cloud of what looked like smoke shout out of her mouth at where she thought Zabuza would be.

"I don't think you got him. When did you learn how to use poison based ninjutsu" asked the snake.

"Naruto taught me, and could you update me a little sooner than mid swing" asked Anko. The snake didn't seem to care about its summons obvious stress, but did do as she asked.

"He is about twenty feet to your left" spoke the snake. Anko once again tried to hit him with another poison jutsu but was unsuccessful.

"Damn it, now I am mad. 'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu" shouted Anko, as she exhaled a powerful gust of wind. Instantly the fog dissipated, and Anko found Zabuza.

"When did you learn wind release" asked the snake summons visibly surprised.

Anko blushed a little but whispered "Naruto taught me that as well." Anko dodged an over the head swing from Zabuza, and created two shadow clones. "I might not be able to what Naruto did on the same level, but don't underestimate me" shouted Anko as she and her clones stared going through various hand signs. When they were done they called out the names of the jutsu they were performing. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" shouted one of the clones. The real Anko got done and called out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu" shouted Anko. The last clone got done, and shouted out "Poison Style: Poison Cloud Jutsu". When all three of the jutsu combined a giant purple fireball could be see rushing towards Zabuza. Zabuza did not have time to avoid the high speed combination jutsu, and was basically turned to ash, and poisoned at the same time. He did not stand any chance of surviving.

"And that ladies and gentleman is how it is done" spoke Anko as she quoted Naruto.

"Good job Anko. Grab the Executioner's Sword, and lets go see how the genin are doing" spoke Naruto. Anko nodded her head, picked up the Executioner's Sword, sealed it up, and then started to chase after Naruto, figuratively and literally.

(Naruko and Yakumo vs Demon Brothers)

Yakumo watched as Naruko's clones where able to stand their own against the demon brothers. They didn't seem to be that strong. Naruko was able to kill one of them with a well-placed "Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Wave Jutsu" but she froze up from her first kill, which left her open for attack from the other brother. Naruko was saved when Yakumo use the "Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Technique" on him, and used a kunai to slit his throat, after that she to froze up from taking her first life. After a while Naruto and Anko showed up to comfort them. It was a truly inspiring moment that could have made even someone like Kakuzu shed a tear, although he would probably kill anyone who saw it happen. After they were able to get everyone back together, they left to go check on the others.

They had to save Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura from the Gozu guy because no matter what they did the man did not seem to get hurt. Naruto used the "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu" on the guy which did the trick.

Naruto was pissed to see that Sasuke had activated his sharingan, even if it was only one tome in only one eye. He would have to make sure the pest did not try and follow him around trying to copy his hard earned jutsu.

Kakashi was the saddest of all. He was nearly out of chakra when Naruto arrived, and his opponent looked the same as when they first started fighting. Naruto knocked Kakashi out, and had Anko drop him off somewhere.

After that Naruto fought Gari. He was relatively surprised that the man had the explosion release bloodline limit, as it was one of Iwa's favorite bloodline clans, and he was sure the Iwa kage would not of been happy having one of the prides of Iwa running around as a missing nin. It was a fun fight, much like his fight with Mangetsu, but with his lighting powered bones, Naruto was able to pierce the man's heart, but right before he died Naruto switched over to his Rinnegan, and removed the man's soul thus gaining all the information that the man had. Naruto stored Gari's body in a scroll as he was going to make the man his first path. He had learned about the rest of the Rinnegan's abilities from a tablet he found under an Uzumaki clan monument that Naruto sent to his sub dimension. No point letting Konoha have anything that the Uzumaki made. When he left he was going to make sure to take everything the Uchiha owned as well. Now the only problem he had left was choosing which path Gari was going to be.

When Naruto, and the gang where leaving a fat guy with a group of a hundred bandits strong came to kill them. Anko just summoned a large snake and watch as it ate all of the bandits. It was gruesome, but watching the fat little pig get what he deserved what plenty worth it.

After their victory in wave Naruto, his team, the injured Kakashi, and his beat up team left for Konoha, but not before the villagers named the bridge after Naruto. Sasuke was not happy about that, and Kakashi tried to convince them that it was Sasuke who they should be naming it after, but they ignored them, as they knew the truth.


End file.
